STAY
by BabyKyuttie
Summary: Siwon menerima tawaran teman-temannya untuk membongkar orientasi seksual Kyuhyun / "Kau bilang, jika aku tersenyum maka semua akan baik-baik saja" / WONKYU, slight YUNJAE story. just enjoy it :) chap7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Cats : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Stella Kim, Go Ahra (kalau ada ahra dan yunho pasti bakal ada...) GS! For Heechul. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Don't Like BL Don't Read !

Backsound : Love In the Ice, Don't say goodbye - DBSK

Summary :

'Kau bilang, jika aku tersenyum maka semua akan baik-baik saja'

.

.

.

"Minho-ah! Lempar kesini!" teriak Siwon yang sudah mengambil posisi di sebelah ring basket. Ia bersiap menangkap lemparan dari Minho. Dan..

HUP!

Dua point di dapatkan tim Siwon saat detik-detik terakhir. Pertandingan 3 lawan 3 sore itu berakhir ketika peluit panjang di tiup. Siwon dan timnya bersorak dan saling ber'tos' ria. Yunho, Jinki dan Changmin berjalan mendekati Siwon, Minho dan Zhoumi. Kemudian memberi selamat pada ketiga makhluk jangkung yang memenangkan pertandingan basket kali ini.

"Kalau di pertandingan final nanti kita bisa seperti ini, aku yakin kita pasti menang. Baiklah, latihan sore ini kita akhiri dulu sampai disini. Jaga kesehatan, pertandingan tinggal dua minggu lagi. Aku tidak ingin ada yang sakit" ucap Changmin selaku ketua tim basket. Siwon dan anggota lainnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu berjalan menuju sudut lapangan basket.

Siwon membuka tas ranselnya, mengambil air mineral kemudian bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang tengah duduk santai di pinggir lapangan.

"Cara berjalannya saja seperti itu, aneh sekali"

Namja tampan yang baru saja bergabung hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung melihat Zhoumi, Jinki dan Minho sedang tertawa cekikikan sembari melihat sesuatu. Sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin tengah sibuk memainkan gadgetnya masing-masing. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang teman-temannya. Mendapati sesosok namja berkulit pucat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan tangan penuh dengan buku.

"Apa dia benar-benar pria ? lihat, kulitnya putih sekali. Pasti setiap minggu dia pergi ke salon untuk perawatan" ejek Zhoumi dan di sahuti tawa Jinki serta Minho.

"Suaranya juga sangat lembut, seperti wanita saja. Mungkin dia pria setengah wanita"

"Dan mungkin dia juga menyukai pria" ucap Minho kemudian meneguk air mineralnya. Zhoumi dan Jinki merinding mendengar perkataan Minho. Menyukai namja ? hell.. tubuh yeoja masih terlalu menggiurkan untuk mereka.

Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya. Tak berniat ikut campur. Lagipula ia tak mengenal namja berkulit pucat yang sedang menjadi tema obrolan ketiga temannya.

"Apa kau yakin dia menyukai namja ? mungkin hanya gerak-geriknya saja yang seperti yeoja" tanya Jinki karena sedikit ragu dengan apa yang barusan Minho katakan. Zhoumi mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jinki.

"Yaa... sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Hanya menebak-nebak saja" Minho menggaruk rambutnya sambil cengengesan. Jinki menonyor kepala Minho kesal.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu saja ?" usul Zhoumi dan di hadiahi tatapan bingung Jinki serta Minho.

"Begini, salah satu dari kita coba mendekatinya. Kemudian kalau sudah benar-benar dekat, nyatakan cinta padanya. Kalau dia menerima berarti tebakan kita tidak salah" jelas Zhoumi saat menyadari kebingungan temannya.

"Ide bagus Zhoumi-ah, tapi siapa di antara kita yang mau mencobanya ?"

"Changmin!" usul Jinki cepat.

Changmin yang menyadari arah pembicaraan teman-temannya hanya bisa menggeleng menolak "Apa kalian gila ? aku sibuk mengurus pertandingan basket dan pemilihan ketua osis tahun ini"

Jinki merengut mendengar jawaban Changmin. Zhoumi melirik siwon yang sedari tadi juga terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Namja jangkung itu menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana kalau kau saja ?"

Siwon tersentak kaget. Tak menyangka dirinya akan menjadi sasaran atau lebih tepatnya percobaan teman satu timnya.

"Andwae! Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang mencobanya ?" tolak siwon mentah-mentah. Ia kembali meneguk air mineralnya.

"Kau tahu kan kita bertiga sudah mempunyai yeojachingu ? mana mungkin kita akan mendekatinya. Terlebih lagi dia namja. Bisa-bisa Sulli akan mendiamkanku selama setahun kalau dia tahu aku mendekati namja" jelas Minho panjang lebar.

"Yunho ?"

"Dia terlalu dingin, sudah jelas dia pasti akan menolak" bisik Zhoumi hati-hati.

"Begini saja, kalau kau berhasil, aku akan memberimu tiket liburan ke australia. Gratis! Dan kau juga bisa bertemu Stella disana aniya ?"

Tawaran Zhoumi membuat Siwon sedikit tergiur. Bagaimana tidak ? sudah lama sekali ia ingin pergi mengunjungi kekasih tercintanya di negeri kangguru tersebut. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia pergi dengan uangnya sendiri. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, tantangan dari teman-temannya tidak terlalu berat.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba" putus Siwon pada akhirnya. Zhoumi, Jinki dan Minho tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, siapa namanya ?"

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Cho Kyuhyun"

-w-o-n-k-y-u-

Siwon berjalan sambil memperhatikan satu persatu nama barang yang tertera pada selembar kertas di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi mendorong troli besar yang sebagian sudah terisi penuh oleh kebutuhan rumah tangga. Ya, siang ini Siwon sedang berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga. Sebenarnya kegiatan inilah yang paling Siwon benci. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? ia tidak ingin di lempar ke hutan amazone oleh ummanya yang terkenal –menurutnya- kejam.

"Pasta gigi sudah, buah-buahan sudah, sabun sudah.. sepertinya semua sudah. Hhahh...akhirnyaaa" ucap Siwon lega. Ia segera berjalan menuju kasir. Beruntung keadaan kasir tidak terlalu ramai, jadi ia tidak harus mengantri lama.

Sembari menunggu belanjaannya yang sedang di hitung, Siwon bersiul-siul kecil, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pusat perbelanjaan. Tatapannya berhenti pada namja berkulit pucat yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir, mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari trolli untuk di hitung.

"Gotcha!"

Otaknya seketika berjalan, memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mendekati namja berkulit pucat itu.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya. Ralat, belanjaan ummanya, ia mendekati kasir dimana namja dengan kulit pucat bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tengah mengangkat plastik belanjaannya dengan susah payah.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan, bagaimana kalau ku bantu ?"

Tvawaran Siwon yang secara tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Namja berkulit pucat itu tak menyangka akan bertemu pria tampan idola banyak yeoja di sekolahnya. Kyuhyun yang memang benar-benar kesulitan hanya mengangguk menanggapi tawaran Siwon. dengan segera, namja berdimple itu meraih belanjaan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, mianhae merepotkanmu" ucap Kyuhyun tak enak dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Ternyata benar apa yang Zhoumi katakan, suaranya sangat lembut. Kini keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar pusat perbelanjaan.

"Gwenchana, aku bahkan senang bisa membantumu" Siwon berkata selembut mungkin. Yah, sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa aneh karena berbicara dengan nada lembut pada seorang pria.

"Namaku Cho-"

"Cho Kyuhyun kan ? aku Choi Siwon" potong Siwon cepat. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kaget dengan mata bonekanya yang membulat lebar. bagaimana Siwon bisa tahu namanya ? bahkan mungkin teman sekelasnya saja ada yang tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat terkenal di sekolah" ucap Kyuhyun polos di iringi dengan senyum manisnya. Siwon sedikit terpana, tak menyangka senyum Kyuhyun bisa semanis itu. Namun dengan segera ia menggeleng. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh terjebak oleh pesona namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Hmm, sampai di sini saja Siwon-ssi. Kau pasti ingin segera pulang kan ? terimakasih sudah mau membantuku"

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian meraih belanjaannya dari tangan Siwon.

Siwon segera mengelak saat kyuhyun hendak mengambil belanjaannya.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" putus Siwon secara sepihak.

"T-tapi...S-siwon-ssi aku-" Kyuhyun hendak bicara namun Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Membawa namja manis itu ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Sesampainya di depan mobil Siwon, Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Siwon yang tengah memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam mobil bagian belakang.

"Jja- masuk Kyu. Jangan hanya berdiri di situ. Kau tidak mau kulit putihmu terbakar sinar matahari kan ?"

"N-nde..."

Keduanya memasuki mobil Siwon. Kyuhyun memakai seatbealtnya, sedangkan Siwon menyalakan mobil hendak keluar dari tempat parkir. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh Siwon, wajahnya hampir bersentuhan dengan wajah siwon. Tangan putih Kyuhyun terulur melewati perut Siwon, kemudian menarik seatbealt lalu memakaikannya pada pria tampan yang kini masih tercengang. Sungguh, ia sedikit shock saat Kyuhyun mendekati dirinya. Fikirannya sudah melayang ke berbagai hal, salah satunya yaitu Kyuhyun hendak memperkosanya.

Ujung hidungnya yang bersentuhan dengan surai almond Kyuhyun dapat mencium wangi bayi menguar dari rambut namja manis itu.

"Sabuk pengaman itu untuk di pakai, bukan untuk hiasan Siwon-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah seriusnya.

Siwon yang masih sedikit shock dengan pikiran-pikiran gilanya tadi hanya mengangguk kecil.

-w-o-n-k-y-u-

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih polos.

"Siwon-ssi, apa kau mau mampir sebentar ?" tawar Kyuhyun. Siwon yang semula menatap bangunan sederhana kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa ?"

"Gwenchana, tapi maaf jika rumahku kecil. Hehe.." Kyuhyun tertawa malu. Siwon mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu, membukakan pintu untuk Siwon. satu hal yang Siwon rasakan saat memasuki rumah sederhana Kyuhyun. Nyaman. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, di rasakannya bau yang sangat segar yang menguar dari dalam rumah kecil itu.

"Siwon-ssi" Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon "Gwenchana ?"

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian mengangguk gugup "Gwechanayo, mian aku hanya sedikit terpana melihat rumahmu. Rasanya rumah ini tiba-tiba membuatku mengantuk" jelas Siwon di sertai cengiran lebarnya. Senyum manis tercipta di bibir sewarna sakura itu.

"Kau boleh melihat-lihat kalau kau mau. Aku akan membuatkanmu minum" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

Walau merasa sedikit sungkan dengan tawaran dari Kyuhyun, tapi kakinya tetap berjalan untuk melihat isi dari rumah namja manis itu. Mata tajamnya terus memperhatikan rumah dengan cat biru laut dan mempunya dua kamar di dalamnya. Langkah Siwon terhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna putih dan ukiran sederhana di setiap sudutnya. Karena penasaran, tangannya segera bergerak meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya perlahan.

GRSSS...

Terpaan angin lembut seketika mengenai wajah tampannya. Entah mengapa kamar ini terasa begitu menyejukkan untuknya. Dinding berwarna biru dan putih, serta stiker lumba-lumba tiga dimensi yang tertempel di tembok seperti terlihat nyata. Kasur single bad dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar di atasnya. Di tengah-tengah jendela itu juga terdapat sebuah gantungan berupa kerang-kerang laut yang jika terkena angin akan menimbulkan bunyi 'tring'. Berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya yang... yah, jangan di tanya bagaimana keadaan kamarnya.

Siwon menududukkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan bed cover bergambar hewan-hewan laut. Matanya mendapati beberapa buku di atas meja belajar, ia yakin ini kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti yang di bayangkannya, ia kira kamar Kyuhyun akan penuh dengan boneka-boneka berwarna pink dan alat-alat lainnya berwarna serba pink. Namun dugaannya meleset jauh. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyukai warna biru dan laut.

Angin yang menerpa dirinya perlahan membuat matanya semakin lama semakin berat. Tubuhnya jatuh terlentang di atas kasur, dan sedetik kemudian nafas teratur keluar dari hidung mancung pria tampan itu.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan segalas minuman di tangannya. "Aku mencarimu sedari tadi, ternyata kau ada-"

Namja bermata bulat itu menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat pria tampan yang baru di ajaknya ke rumah kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan nafas teratur. Mungkin Siwon sedang lelah, pikirnya. Ia meletakkan gelas berisi sirup jeruk di atas meja belajarnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengannya ?" gumam Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan wajah tampan Siwon.

Pria manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Siwon yang tengah tertidur pulas. Menatap wajah tampan itu dengan tapapan intens. Sungguh, wajah Siwon adalah duplikat kekasihnya dulu. Ya dulu.

Mata tajam itu perlahan terbuka, sedikit mengerjap-erjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di dalam kamar. Ia terbelalak ketika mendapati kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. "Mianhae Kyu, aku tidak bermaksud lancang dan-"

"Gwenchana, kau pasti lelah aniya ?" sela Kyuhyun cepat. Siwon makin terbelalak ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! kau mimisan!" ucap Siwon panik. Dengan refleks ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celananya. Kemudian mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun. Menyebabkan wajah pucat itu kini di aliri rona merah karena malu. Malu berada sedekat ini dengan Siwon.

Siwon memasukkan kembali sapu tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Siwon-ssi, itu kotor"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kenapa kau bisa sampai mimisan seperti ini ?" tanya Siwon mengintimidasi.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah jadi anemiaku kambuh, dan yah, seperti inilah akibatnya" jelas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan hingga terlalu lelah seperti itu huh ? apa kau mengangkat ribuan karung beras ?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli "Enak saja, memang kau pikir aku kuli panggul ?"

Keduanya tertawa. Entah mengapa Siwon tidak merasa secanggung saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Obrolan keduanya kini mengalir begitu saja.

-wonkyu-

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya hingga menutupi pandangan namja berkacamata itu. Kepalanya sedikit ia sembulkan ke samping untuk melihat jalan di depannya, takut-takut ia menabrak seseorang, apalagi jika yang di tabraknya adalah Kingka atau Queenka(?) atau orang-orang berpengaruh lainnya di sekolah. Bisa gawat jika itu terjadi.

Seketika beban di tangannya sedikit terangkat, mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat mendapati sesosok namja berjalan di sampingnya dengan sebagian buku-buku yang ia bawa tadi dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa. Seseorang yang ia takuti jika sewaktu-waktu akan di tabraknya tadi kini malah membantunya membawa buku-buku berukuran tebal ke perpustakaan.

"Y-yunho ssi.. itu berat, kau-" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada gugup. bagaimana tidak ? Yunho adalah Kingka di sekolahnya. Bisa di ulang sekali lagi, jung Yunho adalah seorang kingka di HwangGe senior high school. Ayahnya adalah pemilik univeritas dan sekolah HwangGe dari mulai junior hingga senior high school, ia sendiri berwajah tampan dan termasuk sebagai salah satu murid terpintar, permainan basketnya pun sangat hebat walau tak bisa menandingi permainan Changmin. Dan kini seorang Kingka membantunya membawa buku ? oh god.. sudah berapa banyak tatap mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa tak enak hati, dirinya yang hanya siswa biasa, bukan orang kaya dan bukan murid terpandang.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka" gumam Yunho sambil tetap berjalan. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Kyuhyun mengembalikan buku-buku yang di pinjamnya pada rak buku. Yunho ikut membantu, padahal tadi Kyuhyun sudah menolak saat Yunho hendak membantunya membereskan buku pada rak. Sungguh, sang kingka benar-benar keras kepala.

Kyuhyun sedikit berjinjit saat hendak menaruh buku terakhir, rasanya tinggi sekali hingga ia tak dapat menaruhnya dengan benar.

TUK!

"Ah..!" Yunho meringis saat sebuah buku tebal terjatuh mengenai bahunya. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat sadar ia telah membuat kesalahan.

"M-mianhae Yunho ssi, aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Mianhae ne ? aku akan mengobatimu. Tapi ku mohon, jangan panggil teman-temanmu untuk menghajarku. Aku menyesal, sungguh" sesal Kyuhyun sambil menatap bahu Yunho dengan tatapan horror, ketakutan sekaligus khawatir.

Namja minim ekspresi itu tersenyum kecil, jinja... Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar manis. Kenapa tak ada murid yang menyadarinya ? apa karena semua murid disini hanya mementingkan status sosial ? bahkan kebaikan seseorang pun tertutup dengan sebuah harta dan kedudukan.

"Gwenchana... aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kaget"

Tangan besar namja bermata musang itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu mendongak menatap wajah sang Kingka.

"Jeongmal ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berbinar, sedikit melupakan posisi Yunho yang seorang Kingka.

"Ne, asal kau jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan formal. Panggil saja aku yunho"

Dan di balas dengan anggukan lucu Kyuhyun.

Setelah menaruh semua buku, keduanya berjalan bersama menuju pintu perpustakaan. Berhubung karena kelas keduanya yang bersebelahan dan yunho masih sangat betah memandangi wajah imut juga ekspresi lucu Kyuhyun saat bercerita akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama. Dan momen itu di hadiahi dengan pandangan tak percaya murid-murid HwangGe Senior High School, karena yang pertama, seorang kingka berjalan dengan seorang murid biasa. yang kedua, karena Kyuhyun terlihat sangat santai saat berberita pada Yunho, dan yang ketiga... sungguh ini sebuah keajaiban, Yunho tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Si manusia es itu tersenyum.

Sedangkan di tempat lain-

Siwon menajamkan pandangannya, sedikit mengucek mata tajamnya saat mendapati dua orang yang ia kenal sedang berjalan bersama. Benarkah itu Yunho dan Kyuhyun ? kenapa tiba-tiba mereka berjalan bersama ? sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal ? bagaimana bisa Yunho tersenyum seperti itu ? berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar di kepala Siwon.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Minho menepuk pundak Siwon. Namun mata tajam itu tak lepas dari pandangannya pada dua orang yang tengah asik mengobrol. Minho mengikuti arah pandang Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun ? bersama...chakkaman! Yunho ?! OMO!" pekik Minho kaget saat menyadari keganjilan yang di dapatnya.

Detik berikutnya Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali menggiring bola basketnya, meninggalkan Minho yang masih tercengang. Namun entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak ikhlas ketika melihat pemandangan tadi. Mungkin karena ia tidak rela jika temannya menjadi seorang 'gay' atau karena... ya mungkin karena itu. Ia tidak ingin Yunho menjadi gay.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya saat sekelompok yeoja menghadang jalannya dan Yunho. Nyali Kyuhyun sedikit mengerut ketika menyadari siapa yeoja-yeoja itu. Hei! Mereka teman-teman sang Queenka! Tapi dimana sang Queenka ?

"Yunho oppa~ kenapa kau bersama namja tak jelas itu ? harusnya kan kau berjalan bersama Changmin oppa atau Siwon oppa. Lebih enak di pandang" ucap seorang yeoja berambut ikal gantung sambil bergelayut di lengan Yunho dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun seakan-akan ingin menguliti namja manis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu Ahra ssi" Yunho menyingkirkan tangan ahra yang masih bergelayut di lengannya, membuat yaoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh, sama sekali tidak imut.

Dan detik berikutnya, yunho sudah menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan sekelompok yeoja teman-teman sang Queenka.

"Awas saja! Akan ku laporkan pada Heechul eonni!" sungut Ahra sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kau memanggilku ahra-ah ?"

END or tbc ?


	2. Chapter 2

Cats : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Stella Kim, Go Ahra (kalau ada ahra dan yunho pasti bakal ada...) GS! For Heechul. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Don't Like BL Don't Read ! typo's, cerita pasaran, dll.

Backsound : Love In the Ice, Don't say goodbye - DBSK

Summary :

'Kau bilang, jika aku tersenyum maka semua akan baik-baik saja'

.

.

.

"Kau memanggilku Ahra-ah ?"

Ahra membalikkan badannya, mendapati Heechul tengah bersidekap dengan sebotol minuman soda di tangannya. Yeoja cantik berambut sepanjang bahu itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sedangkan Ahra kini tengah memamerkan senyum penuh artinya. Ahra mendekati Heechul lalu membisikkan sesuatu, membuat teman-teman satu genknya yang lain penasaran.

"Bagaimana eonni ?" Ahra menunggu jawaban heechul dengan hati riang gembira. Heechul pasti akan mengiyakan idenya, mengingat Heechul yang hobby sekali membully murid-murid di sekolah. Apalagi jika sasarannya hanyalah seorang murid biasa dan miskin, jinja.. Ahra sangat alergi dengan kata itu.

"Ku sarankan jangan pernah menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun! Atau kau akan mendapat masalah besar Go Ahra" ucap Heechul dengan nada santai namun rahangnya sedikit mengeras. Sedangkan Ahra yang mendengar jawaban atau lebih tepatnya peringatan dari Heechul hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya, Heechul tak menyetujui idenya ?

"T-tapi kenapa eonni ? dia hanya murid biasa dan miskin, bukankah kita sering melakukan hal itu pada murid lain ?"

"Ku bilang jangan ya jangan! Apa kau sudah mulai tuli ha ?" Heechul sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya, sejujurnya ia jarang sekali berteriak. Sang Queenka harus selalu terlihat elegan namun juga di takuti.

"Baiklah.." pasrah Ahra pada akhirnya, namun ia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya mengerjai Kyuhyun. Ia akan membujuk Yoona, Hyuna dan Sooyoung untuk membantunya mengerjai Kyuhyun, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul. Senyum menyeramkan yeoja itu tercetak jelas, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain juga tersenyum penuh arti, kecuali Heechul.

'Persetan dengan Heechul'

.

13.00-

Kyuhyun memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, bersiap untuk pulang. Sebenarnya bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, namun seperti biasa, ia mengerajakan tugas yang di berikan gurunya lebih dulu. Ya, Kyuhyun lebih suka mengerjakan PR di sekolah dari pada di rumah. Kyuhyun hanya ingin sampai di rumahnya nanti ia bisa puas beristirahat tanpa di pusingkan oleh tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Setelah semuanya beres, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas. Tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya, Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat melihat Siwon yang sedang bersandar di samping pintu kelasnya.

"Ku antar pulang ne ?" tawar Siwon, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Sedangkan di tempat lain...

Yunho berlari sedikit tergesa menuju kelas Kyuhyun, nafasnya tersengal. Sampai di depan kelas Kyuhyun, ia mengedarkan mata musangnya. Tak ada siapapun, namun tatapannya tertumbuk pada dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Ah ralat, seseorang yang tengah menyeret seorang namja berkulit pucat. Smirk sang Kingka kini mengembang.

"Kali ini kau menang Siwon ah. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya jatuh cinta sekaligus patah hati karenamu"

Jika saja tadi Ahra tak mengganggunya bisa di pastikan ia yang akan lebih dulu mengajak Kyuhyun pulang bersama.

.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Rasanya sedikit ganjil karena baru pertama kalinya ia membukakan pintu untuk seorang pria, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? ia harus semakin gencar mendekati namja berkulit pucat itu agar segera dapat mengetahui orientasi seksual Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan tiket gratis menuju Australia kemudian bertemu kekasih tercintanya.

"Gomawo.."

Lirih Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah lalu memasuki mobil Siwon, jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang di perlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh Siwon. Siwon sendiri kini sudah duduk di belakang kemudinya, mata tajamnya sedikit melirik Kyuhyun, memperhatikan namja yang terlihat sedang salah tingkah itu. Bulu kuduknya meremang, apa Kyuhyun benar-benar seorang gay ?

Sesaat keduanya terdiam, Siwon sibuk memperhatikan jalan di depannya sedangkan Kyuhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang di lupakannya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Siwon-ah"

"Hum ?"

"B-bisakah kita mampir ke pemakaman di dekat rumahku ? aku janji hanya sebentar saja" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada setengah berbisik. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penasaran, namun tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab, namja tampan itu mengangguk kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya sampai di pemakaman. Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di samping sebuah makam yang terlihat sangat rapi. Kyuhyun berjongkok, mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang baru tumbuh di sekitar makam itu.

Siwon masih berdiri sambil memandangi sebuah foto wanita paruh baya di bawah batu nisan itu. Ia berusaha menahan hasrat ingin bertanyanya pada Kyuhyun, takut-takut jika pertanyaannya nanti akan menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelai nisan di depannya, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya, ia menangupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mungkin sedang berdoa.

Dan setelah beberapa menit terdiam dalam keadaan yang sama, Kyuhyun membuka matanya kemudian mengecup nisan di hadapan namja manis itu.

"Ini makan ummaku. Beliau meninggal saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Saat itu penyakit yang ia miliki sudah mencapai pada puncaknya, dan meninggalkan aku serta Hyungku" jelas Kyuhyun saat menyadari tatapan penasaran dari Siwon.

Setelahnya namja manis itu berjalan menuju sebuah makam di samping makam ummanya di ikuti oleh Siwon. Entah makam siapa itu namun Siwon sedikit membulatkan matanya kaget. Foto yang berada di bawah makam itu amat sangat mirip denganya, hanya saja tak ada lesung yang menghiasi pipi pria dalam foto itu.

Lagi, Kyuhyun berjongkok di sebelah makam itu. Dan kini Siwon ikut menjongkokkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu mengelus batu nisan di depannya kemudian menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Siwon dapat melihat betapa tulusnya Kyuhyun saat berdoa, dan mata tajamnya mendapati setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi chubby namja di sebelahnya.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Siwon mengangkat tangannya, mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan namja yang kini masih berdoa sambil terisak lirih.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dengan gerakan cepat ia menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di kedua pipinya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Dia pernah mengatakan jika aku tersenyum semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin semua baik-baik saja" gumam Kyuhyun dan dapat di dengar oleh Siwon.

"Apa dia begitu berarti untukmu ?" tanya Siwon saat tak dapat lagi menahan hasrat ingin bertanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Sangat"

Dan setelah itu tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari keduanya. Siwon pun tak berniat untuk kembali bertanya. Jawaban Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya, pria di foto itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun, tatapan Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kesedihan saat menatap foto itu membuat Siwon berani menyimpulkan hal itu.

Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia tak jijik mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyuhyun memang benar gay. Bahkan ada sesuatu yang mendesak dalam hatinya saat melihat tatapan sedih Kyuhyun. Hei, bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi padanya ? kehilangan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Bagaimana jika ia kehilangan Stella ? pasti hatinya akan sangat sakit dan hancur.

"Jja- kita pulang Siwon-ah. Hyung pasti sudah menungguku di rumah" ajak Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya. Siwon mengangguk lalu keduanya kembali menuju dimana mobil Siwon terparkir.

-wonkyu-

"Dari mana saja kau Kyu ? pulang sesore ini ? pasti bermain game di game centre lagi eoh ?" omel sesosok namja cantik dengan membawa spatulla di tangan dan apron bunga-bunga di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah bosan mendengar omelan hyungnya.

"Aku dari pemakaman. Ini hari dimana ia pergi, apa kau lupa hyung ?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sembari membuka sepatunya. Siwon yang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir hanya terdiam di samping Kyuhyun, tak percaya jika ternyata Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang hyung dan sama manisnya dengan Kyuhyun. Eoh ? manis ? Siwon segera merutuki pikiran bodohnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya, ia melupakan sesuatu. "Hyung, kenalkan ini Choi Siwon. ia satu sekolah denganku. Dan Siwon-ah, ini Kim Jaejoong hyungku"

"Kim ?"

"Aaa.. kami saudara tiri"

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya menyadari pertanyaannya yang sedikit sensitif. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, namun bukannya di sambut oleh Jaejoong, ia malah mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari namja cantik itu.

"Teman ? bukan namjachingu-mu huh ?" tanya Jaejoong sinis dengan tangan bersidekap. Siwon menurunkan uluran tangannya, menyadari Jaejoong yang tak balik membalas. Jadi, hyungnya sendiripun sudah tahu tentang orientasi seksual Kyuhyun ?

"Hyung~!" rengek Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia sungguh malu pada Siwon karena sikap hyungnya yang kekanakan. Padahal sebenarnya ia sendiri juga kekanakan.

Ajaib sekali kakak beradik ini, bagaimana mereka menjalani hari-hari dengan ke'childish'an mereka ? pikir Siwon sedikit frustasi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, masuklah"

"Siwon-ah, kau duduk dulu ne ? aku akan ganti baju dulu. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri"

Siwon hanya mengangguk kecil, Kyuhyun pun menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau mau minum apa Siwon-ssi ?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menatap interaksi keduanya di sudut ruangan.

"Tak perlu repot-repot Jaejoong-ssi. Air putih saja" jawab Siwon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Namun bukannya beranjak mengambilkan minum untuk Siwon, namja cantik itu malah menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sinis. Membuat Siwon bingung setengah mati karena tak tahu apa kesalahannya pada Jaejoong hingga si cantik itu seperti tak suka pada dirinya.

"Benarkah kau bukan namjachingu Kyunnie, Siwon-ssi ?"

"Aku hanya teman sekolahnya, Jaejoong-ssi" ucap Siwon penuh penekanan.

Siwon melihat Jaejoong bernafas lega. "Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, ia jarang sekali bahkan tak pernah membawa teman sekolahnya bermain ke rumah"

Ada nada kesedihan yang Siwon dapat ketika Jaejoong berbicara.

"Aku hanya berharap kau menjadi teman yang baik untuknya Siwon-ssi. Jika tidak, aku akan memutilasimu dan menggorengmu lalu akan ku buang kau ke laut untuk makanan ikan piranha" ucap Jaejoong sadis kemudian meninggalkan Siwon, membuat namja tampan itu begidik ngeri. Sungguh, ia semakin tak menyangka Kyuhyun mempunyai hyung seorang saddistme.

Sesaat setelah Jaejoong berlalu, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Namja manis itu terlihat begitu santai dengan kaus V-neck dan celana training panjangnya. Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas leher jenjang Kyuhyun hingga dada putih bersih namja manis itu. Sepertinya benar kata Zhoumi, Kyuhyun melakukan perawatan rutin pada kulitnya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama Siwon-ah ? hyungku juga tak bertanya hal-hal aneh kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu menghempaskan dirinya di samping Siwon.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum getir. "Tidak apa-apa. Jaejoong-ssi juga tidak bertanya macam-macam"- ia hanya mengancamku dengan ancaman sadisnya- lanjut Siwon dalam hati. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, ia sudah berfikir macam-macam tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang Jaejoong berikan pada Siwon saat dirinya ganti baju tadi.

"Kyu, apa kau ada waktu ? besok keponakanku berulang tahun, bisakah kau menemaniku mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuknya ?" tanya Siwon ragu-ragu. Ia memang berniat mencari hadiah untuk keponakannya yang akan berulang tahun, namun mengajak Kyuhyun sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

"Kalau Jaejoong hyung mengizinkan, kita bisa mencarinya setelah ini"

Sungguh panjang umur, orang yang sedang di bicarakan datang membawa segelas air mineral. Jaejoong menaruh gelas itu di hadapan Siwon kemudian duduk di sofa seberang Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku akan menemani Siwon mencari hadiah untuk keponakannya yang berulang tahun besok. Dan jangan melarangku"

Jaejoong mendecih kesal. "Kalau begitu tak ada gunanya kau meminta izin padaku Cho Kyuhyun! Ingat, jangan pulang lebih dari jam 10. Arraseo ?" peringat Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah yang ia buat sedemikian rupa agar terkesan seram, namun malah membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Ne Jae-cerewet-hyung" ejek Kyuhyun lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya sebelum Jaejoong melempar nampan di tangannya.

Setengah jam kemudian Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersiap untuk keluar. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Siwon berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Kembali membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang tersipu dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada adik satu-satunya, walaupun Kyuhyun hanya adik tiri, tapi tetap saja mereka pernah berada di dalam satu kandungan. Ya, umma Jaejoong menikah lagi setelah kematian appanya. Namun kelahiran Kyuhyun tidak membuat Jaejoong membenci adik tirinya itu, ia bahkan sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Setelah menutup pintu, Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika lonceng mungil di depan rumahnya berbunyi. Semakin lama lonceng yang di jadikan bel rumahnya itu berbunyi semakin intens, membuat Jaejoong kesal setengah mati. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya kasar.

"Aish! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membunyikan lonceng hah ?" bukannya menyapa tamunya dengan baik, Jaejoong malah membentak tamu yang tidak di kenalnya itu.

"Aku hanya tak pernah melihat bel seperti ini. Lucu sekali" jawab orang di depannya santai, namun tangannya masih terus memainkan lonceng kecil itu sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau siapa ?!"

"Aku Jung Yunho, apa Kyuhyun ada ?" tanya namja bermata musang itu to the point. Jaejoong menautkan alisnya. Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya, tadi Kyuhyun membawa temannya dan sekarang seseorang mencari adik manisnya.

"Tadi membawa kuda, sekarang datang beruang. Ya tuhan, ada apa dengan teman-teman Kyunnie ?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi frustasi yang di buat-buat.

"Kau mengataiku beruang nonna hello kitty ?" tanya Yunho mengambil kesimpulan bahwa namja di depannya menyukai hello kitty, karena jepit rambut dan kaus Jaejoong yang bergambar tokoh kucing lucu itu.

"Nonna ? aku namja beruang pabbo!"

Entah mengapa kedua namja itu malah bertengkar, dan membuat Yunho melupakan niat awalnya mencari Kyuhyun.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Cats : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Stella Kim, Go Ahra, GS! For Heechul. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Don't Like BL Don't Read ! typo's, cerita pasaran, dll.

Backsound : Love In the ice – DBSK, Wherever you are – One Ok Rock

Summary :

'Kau bilang, jika aku tersenyum maka semua akan baik-baik saja'

.

.

Setiap ada kesempatan, Siwon melirik ke arah namja di sampingnya yang sedang bersenandung ria mengikuti musik yang Siwon putar di tape recordernya. Terkadang Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan kecil dengan wajah riang dan terkadang bibir pinkishnya mengerucut sempurna ketika ia salah menyanyikan lirik atau lagu yang terputar tidak ia ketahui. Dan tak ayal tingkah childish namja manis itu membuat bibir joker Siwon sedikit terangkat, entah mengapa malam ini Kyuhyun begitu terlihat menggemaskan.

Si manis itu mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dengan gambar teddy bear di tengahnya, kerah kaus itupun sangat lebar hingga menampakkan leher jenjang serta setengah bahu putih Kyuhyun, tangannya pun tenggelam karena kausnya dan hanya menampakkan ujung jari-jari lentik Kyuhyun.

Mata tajam Siwon terkadang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah celana jeans ketat Kyuhyun, celana jeans dengan model sobek-sobek sampai ke atas lutut itu samar-samar menampakkan paha mulus Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon sedikit menelan ludahnya. Hei tuan Choi, kau masih normal kan ?

Rambut brunette Kyuhyun berkibar kesana kemari, ia sengaja membuka jendela mobil Siwon saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesosok badut berkostum bintang laut dengan sekeranjang permen di tangan badut itu. Entah mengapa Siwon ingin menelusupkan jari-jarinya di antara sela-sela rambut Kyuhyun, pasti akan terasa sangat halus dan lembut. Cengiran lucu namja manis itu berkembang.

"Siwon-ah lihat! Itu bintang laut. Aku ingin berfoto dengannya Siwon ah!" girang Kyuhyun sembari menatap Siwon dengan puppy eyesnya. Siwon tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa bertingkah semenggemaskan ini, mau tak mau dia memutar balikkan mobilnya menuju dimana tuan badut berada.

Dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Siwon, senyum namja manis itu semakin melebar saat dirinya sudah berada dekat dengan badut bintang laut yang di kaguminya. Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan langkah santai.

Namun belum sampai ia bertatap muka dengan sang badut, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah ceria itu seketika berubah muram, membuat Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung bercampur heran.

"Waeyo Kyu ?"

"Aku lupa hyung. Aku tidak mempunyai kamera ataupun handphone" cicit Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangan Siwon terangkat, ia mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun. Memang sesuai perkiraannya, surai itu terasa sangat lembut dan halus.

"Gwenchana, kau bisa berfoto menggunakan handphoneku. Aku akan memfotokannya lalu mencetaknya untukmu. Eottokeh ?"

Mendengar pernyataan Siwon membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali ceria, Siwon pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tulusnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tak lagi murung. Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan handphone canggih keluaran terbarunya, mengarahkan kameranya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berpose dengan cengiran lebar sambil memeluk badut bintang laut erat-erat. Si imut itu meminta di foto berkali-kali dengan gaya berbeda, terkadang mempoutkan bibirnya sembari berpose seperti ingin mencium sang badut, terkadang berpose v-sign. Terkahir, Siwon menzoom bidikannya yang hanya terarah ke wajah manis Kyuhyun. Kini pose Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu, namja manis itu menempelkan kedua jari telunjuknya lalu menekannya pada pipi chubbynya.

"Eottokeh Siwonnie ? baguskah ? aku ingin lihat!" ucap Kyuhyun antusias ketika keduanya sudah duduk di bangku panjang sebuah taman. Kyuhyun menjilati lollipop yang di berikan badut bintang laut tadi sembari melihat-lihat hasil foto dirinya yang di ambil Siwon.

Siwon hanya terdiam menyadari sebuah panggilan yang baru ia dengar dari bibir pink Kyuhyun. Siwonnie... rasanya lucu sekali, membuat hatinya menghangat. Bahkan Stella tak mempunyai panggilan khusus untuknya, padahal hampir 5 tahun mereka berpacaran.

\- wonkyu -

Sesampainya di pusat perbelanjaan, Siwon mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun keponakannya di bantu Kyuhyun. Si manis itu menyarankan agar Siwon memberi boneka untuk hadiah keponakan perempuannya, namun Siwon berikeras akan memberikan hadiah jam tangan bergambar boneka Barbie limited edition yang sudah di damba-dambakan keponakannya sejak lama.

"Tidak perlu mahal Siwonnie, yang penting ketulusan saat kau memberi hadiah itu untuknya. Dia pasti akan mengerti"

"Tapi dia masih berumur 5 tahun Kyu, mana mungkin dia tahu tentang ketulusan. Jin Ah meminta jam itu bulan lalu"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Aku hanya menyarankan"

Kyuhyun bersidekap lalu membuang wajahnya ke samping, ia kesal karena sarannya tak di turuti oleh Siwon.

Siwon mendesah lirih melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Arra..arra.. pilihkan aku boneka yang bagus untuk keponakanku" putus Siwon pada akhirnya.

Mendengar ucapan Siwon membuat mata bulat Kyuhyun membelalak, Siwon menuruti sarannya ? namja chubby itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Siwon, senyum lima jarinya tercetak jelas.

"Jeongmalyo ?"

"Ne, atau kau saja yang ku berikan untuk hadiah keponakanku ? dia pasti akan senang mendapat boneka sepertimu" ucap Siwon berniat menggoda. Namun Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sembari memikirkan ucapan Siwon. Owh...how adorable he is! Mengapa kyuhyun selalu bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini ? membuat Siwon ingin 'memakan' bulat-bulat namja chubby itu. Sadarlah Siwon, kau itu normal~

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, bibirnya mengerucut penuh lalu menonjok bahu Siwon pelan "Sialan, memang kau kira aku boneka huh ?"

Siwon terkekeh geli. "Wajahmu seperti boneka, lucu dan menggemaskan. Membuatku ingin menggigit pipimu sampai lepas Kyu"

"MWO?!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun berlari sedikit menjauh dari Siwon sambil menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan horror, namun Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi rona merah yang sedikit demi sedikit menjalar ke seluruh pipinya, sedikit tersipu dengan perkataan Siwon. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya, sungguh ia merasa Siwon seperti seorang kanibal saat mengatakan jika si tampan itu ingin menggigit pipinya.

"Ayolah Kyu~ aku ingin menggigitmu. Jjaa~" goda Siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri kini terlihat ketakutan dan berjalan mundur, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu, tangannya semakin menekan kedua pipinya sehingga bibir pinkish namja manis itu membentuk sebuah pout. Imutnyaa~

"Kemari Kyudoll, aku akan me-"

Ucapan Siwon terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Ia membalikkan badannya, mendapati sesosok namja tinggi sedang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai beraksi Siwon-ah. Jangan lupa beritahu aku jika kau sudah mendapatkan hasil dan buktinya"

"Zhoumi?" Siwon membelalak tak percaya, ia semakin membulatkan matanya ketika Zhoumi berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Otak pas-pasan Siwon segera merespon ucapan yang Zhoumi lontarkan kepadanya tadi. Hasil dan bukti ? Siwon sudah mendapatkan hasilnya. Ia sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang gay dan mempunyai seorang kekasih yang telah lama meninggal. Mata tajamnya seketika menatap namja yang berjarak tiga langkah di depannya sendu. Sanggupkah ia menghancurkan hati Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tak mengerti apa-apa itu? Sanggupkah ia melihat raut wajah murung terpatri di wajah manis itu ? bahkan sedari tadi tak terlintas sedikitpun tentang perjanjiannya dengan teman-temannya.

Ada satu hal yang Siwon dapat setelah ia mengenal Kyuhyun, namja polos itu tak pantas untuk di sakiti.

"Wonnie~ hei jangan bengong saja. Bagaimana jika kau kesurupan ? hei tuan lesung pipi, annyeong~" Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Siwon yang tengah melamun dengan melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon. Sesekali mencubit pipi namja tampan itu dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan jari telunjuk agar Siwon segera sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya(?)

"A-ah..ne Kyu ?" Siwon mengerjap setelah Kyuhyun berkali-kali mencubiti pipinya gemas karena dirinya tak berhenti melamun.

"Tadi itu Zhoumi-ssi kan ?"

"N-ne" jawab Siwon gugup.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari nada gugup dalam jawaban Siwon hanya mengacuhkannya lalu menarik pergalangan tangan Siwon, membawa namja tampan itu menuju kios boneka.

"Aku sudah berjanji memilihkan boneka untuk keponakanmu kan ? Jja-"

Keduanya memasuki toko boneka, Kyuhyun berlari kecil mengitari rak-rak penuh berisi boneka dengan antusias. Ia seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya, merasa tertarik dengan boneka berukuran besar berwarna biru yang di kenal sebagai tokoh kucing dalam kartun Doraemon. Ia menghampiri Siwon yang sedang memainkan gadgetnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Lihat Siwonnie, bagus kan~?" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan boneka Doraemon yang di pilihnya di depan wajah Siwon.

"Dia menyukai barbie Kyu. Kenapa kau memilih Doraemon ?"

"Tapi ini lucu Siwonnie..."

Dan mana bisa Siwon menolak jika Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

Siwon meraih boneka doraemon yang di pegang Kyuhyun lalu membawanya ke kasir. Setelah selesai membayar, ia hendak mengajak Kyuhyun pulang, namun suaranya tertahan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan sebuah boneka lumba-lumba berukuran besar sembari melihat isi dompetnya. Setelah beberapa saat, namja manis itu memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke dalam saku celana, mata bulatnya menatap boneka itu dengan pandangan sendu. Kyuhyun meraih boneka lumba-luma di depannya lalu memeluk boneka itu erat-erat kemudian meletakkannya lagi pada tempatnya. How cute Kyuhyunnie~

"Jja- kyu kita pulang" intrupsi Siwon lalu mendapat anggukkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Pagi ini di lorong HwangGe senior high school, sesosok namja manis berjalan dengan riang sembari tersenyum sesekali menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Kyuhyun masih teringat kejadian semalam, dimana seseorang mengetuk pintunya namun setelah ia membuka pintu dirinya tak menemukan seorang pun disana, hanya ada sebuah bungkusan besar yang tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan dengan rasa penasaran yang besar Kyuhyun membuka bungkusan itu, mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca saat mendapat kejutan yang tidak pernah ia kira. Boneka lumba-lumba yang di dambakannya kini ada di depan matanya. Sebuah note kecilpun menggantung di sirip lumba-lumba itu.

'Lain kali katakan saja apa yang kau mau, kyudoll'

Itu lah yang membuat mood Kyuhyun pagi ini sangat baik. Amat sangat baik sebelum beberapa yeoja menglangi jalannya. Yeoja yang berdiri paling depan tengah menyunggingkan smirk menyeramkan yang sudah pasti di tujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini padamu satu kali. Karena aku tak ingin berlama-lama berbicara dengan orang sepertimu, itu membuatku alergi"

"..."

"Jauhi Yunho oppa"

"Dan juga jauhi Siwon oppa, aku melihatmu bersama Siwon oppa di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin" lanjut sesosok yeoja kurus berambut hitam panjang. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan sinis Ahra dan Yoona.

"Aku tak mendekati mereka, mereka yang mendekatiku" balas Kyuhyun sedikit santai walau dirinya amat sangat takut. Hei, mereka teman-teman sang Queenka. Bisa-bisa jika ia bermasalah beasiswanya akan di cabut dan dirinya tak akan bisa lagi bersekolah di sekolah elit ini.

"K-kau!" rahang Ahra mengeras mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan karena Siwon oppa dan Yunho oppa dekat denganmu kau bisa berbuat seenaknya!"

"Hei nonna, aku tidak pernah mengusik kalian. Lagi pula sepertinya Yunho-ssi sedikit tak menyukaimu Ahra-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berani. Bagaimanapun dirinya adalah seorang namja, ia tak ingin harga dirinya di injak-injak oleh seorang yeoja.

"Oh ? lalu Yunho oppa menyukaimu ? begitu ? hahaha! Yunho oppaku bukan gay!" Ahra menunjukkan senyum sarkastiknya.

"Aaa~ aku tahu, sepertinya kau seorang gay, bukankah hyungmu seorang waria ? gendernya tak jelas, pria bukan..wanita bukan. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga sama sepertinya"

Cukup! Yeoja ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Jika sudah menjelek-jelekkan hyung satu-satunya ia tak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi nonna!" geram Kyuhyun, rahangnya mengeras. Buku-buku jarinya pun sudah memutih.

"Hyungmu, Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang waria. WARIA!"

Kyuhyun mendorong Ahra hingga yeoja itu membentur tembok di belakangnya, ia meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari kukungan Kyuhyun. Namun mau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun seorang namja, tenaganya lebih besar dari seorang yeoja. Ahra tak akan bisa melawannya.

"Lepaskan aku namja miskin!"

"Kau tahu ahra-ssi.. kau tahu kan aku seorang laki-laki?" bisik kyuhyun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"jika sekali lagi aku mendengarmu menghina hyungku, maka aku tak akan pikir panjang untuk memperkosamu! Ingat itu ahra-ssi" amarahnya sudah sangat memuncak di ubun-ubun hingga Kyuhyun bisa berkata seperti itu. Dan jangan lupakan, Kyuhyun kita yang polos adalah titisan evil.

Dan ancaman Kyuhyun sukses membuat Ahra tercengang setengah mati. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya di perkosa lalu mengandung anak dari seorang namja miskin.

"Aku permisi Ahra-ssi"

Ahra masih tecengang sepeninggal Kyuhyun, rahangnya kembali mengeras. Sialan! Harusnya ia yang membully Kyuhyuh, kenapa jadi namja itu yang malah mengancamnya.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang menyebut-nyebut nama sahabatku" intrupsi seseorang dengan nada santai sambil bersandar dan memakan snacknya. Mata Ahra terbelalak kaget.

"Eonnie ?"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Cats : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Stella Kim, Go Ahra, GS! For Heechul. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Don't Like BL Don't Read ! typo's, cerita pasaran, dll.

Backsound : Love In the ice – DBSK, Wherever you are – One Ok Rock

Summary :

.

_'Kau bilang, jika aku tersenyum maka semua akan baik-baik saja'_

.

.

"Eonnie..?" Ahra terkejut melihat Heechul, yeoja bermata belo itu mendekati Ahra dengan wajah santai namun ada guratan amarah disana. Ahra tak menyangka Heechul akan mengetahu niatnya membully Kyuhyun dan tak mengindahkan peringatan yeoja cantik itu.

Sebelah tangan Heechul terulur, mengurung tubuh Ahra yang masih bersandar pada tembok. Ahra merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, Heechul memang menatapnya seperti biasa, namun entah mengapa kini terasa berbeda. Ada aura dingin dalam tatapan itu.

"Jangan pernah menghina sahabatku. Kau memang yeoja, tapi wajahnya 1000 kali lipat lebih cantik di banding dirimu. Sekali lagi ku dengar kau menghina Jaejoong dan membully Kyuhyun.."

Heechul sengaja menghentikan ucapannya, smirk menyeramkan tersungging di bibir merah yeoja itu.

"Aku tak akan tinggal diam."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Heechul pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Ahra dan komplotannya yang masih diam tak bergerak. Beberapa detik kemudian yeoja bertampang sangar itu membuka mulutnya.

"Sial, bagaimana mungkin Heechul eonnie bisa bersahabat dengan namja miskin itu ? lain kali kita harus berhati-hati."

.

.

Seperti biasa, di saat jam istirahat Kyuhyun selalu berjalan seorang diri ke kantin lalu membeli beberapa makanan ringan kemudian membawanya ke dalam kelas. Namun sepertinya kali ini perutnya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi, karena tadi pagi ia terburu-buru dan tidak memakan sarapan yang di buatkan oleh Jaejoong. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 7, jadi apa yang membuat namja manis nan imut itu berangkat lebih awal ? ya, dia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada seseorang yang memberikannya boneka lumba-lumba semalam. Tapi sayang, pagi tadi ia tidak bisa bertemu Siwon karena dirinya di hadang oleh gerombolan kuntilanak berisik –menurut Kyuhyun-

Namja manis itu mengedarkan mata bulatnya mencari bangku kosong sambil membawa baki berisi makanan dan segelas air mineral. Jinja~ siang ini kantin begitu ramai, hingga bangku kosong pun enggan terlihat.

"Hei kau, duduklah disini."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya melihat seseorang nam...yeoja ? melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja yeoja tomboy yang duduk di bangku pojok kantin. Benar saja, bangku di depan yeoja tomboy itu masih kosong dan belum di tempati.

"Kamsahamnida nonna... jika bukan karenamu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa duduk." ucap Kyuhyun berterimakasih sambil menaruh baki makanannya di atas meja.

Yeoja berambut cepak itu tersenyum ramah "Ah gwenchana, aku hanya kasihan melihatmu sedari tadi berdiri disana seperti orang hilang" jawabnya dan di akhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jahat sekali, mengataiku seperti orang hilang." rajuk namja manis itu.

"Memang seperti itu kenyatannya" si tomboy itu menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya. "Oh ya, siapa namamu ?" lanjut yeoja itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Choi Kyuhyun ?"

"Yah! Cho kyuhyun nonna! Cho!" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima saat yeoja itu salah menyebutkan namanya. Wajah imut itu seketika merona saat menyadari yeoja di depannya memanggilnya dengan marga 'Choi'. Dia jadi teringat seseorang namja tampan yang belakangan ini sering membuat pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Yeoja itu berdehem menyadari Kyuhyun yang hanya bengong sejak beberapa saat lalu. "Hei Kyu, namaku Amber, Amber Liu, kau mendengarku kan ?" Amber menggetok-getok jidat Kyuhyun dengan sumpit di tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengelus jidatnya yang sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Amber. "Ne Amber-ssi, aku mendengarmu." ujarnya sambil merengut kesal.

Dua makhluk berbeda gender itu terus mengobrol sembari menghabiskan makanan mereka, sesekali Amber meledek Kyuhyun karena tingkah childish namja manis itu. Namun jangan panggil si imut itu Cho Kyuhyun jika tidak bisa membalas ledekan Amber, evil memang tidak bisa terkalahkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah." tanpa meminta izin, seseorang duduk di bangku sebelah Kyuhyun. Namja tampan bermata musang dengan status Kingka di sekolahnya itu meletakkan baki makanannya ke atas meja, bibir hatinya sedikit mengembang.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada disini." ucap Yunho lalu mengacak surai Kyuhyun. sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena kehadiran Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Ia masih merasa canggung pada sang Kingka, dirinya juga merasa risih karena tatapan mata yeoja-yeoja di kantin yang seakan ingin memutilasinya.

Yeoja tomboy yang duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun pun memiliki reaksi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, bedanya mulut yeoja itu kini menganga seperti sudah siap untuk di masuki nyamuk ataupun kaus kaki. Ia tak percaya Kyuhyun bisa sedekat ini dengan Jung Yunho, seorang kingka HwangGe Senior High School.

"K-kau mencariku Yunho-ah ?" gugup Kyuhyun sembari melepas kancing seragam teratasnya, entah mengapa ia merasa aura di sekitarnya seketika membuatnya gerah. Mungkin karena tatapan yeoja-yeoja yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis dan iri.

"Ne, kemarin aku juga ke rumahmu, ternyata kau sedang tidak ada di rumah dan hanya ada seorang namja galak disana" jelas Yunho dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu meneguk air mineralnya untuk menghilangkan grogi.

"Kau ke rumahku Yunho-ah ? bagaimana kau bisa tahu di mana rumahku ? lalu kau bertemu hyungku ?" berondongan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan Yunho.

"Eum.. Yunho-ah, perkenalkan.. ini Amber." ucap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu, Yunho melirik yeoja tomboy di depannya.

"Amber Liu." Amber mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri. Yunho menyambut uluran tangan Amber diiringi senyum tipis.

"Jung Yunho."

Setelah berjabat tangan, mata musang Yunho melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang membuang mukanya ke samping. Tangan putih namja manis itu mengipas-kipasi lehernya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Dan pemandangan itu tak elak membuat Yunho meneguk liurnya, leher putih Kyuhyun yang berkeringat membuat si manis itu terlihat seksi dan..menggairahkan.

"Kyu.. bisakah kau menutup kancing bajumu ?" bisik Yunho, namun mata musangnya sesekali melirik ke arah leher Kyuhyun dan dari sudut pandangnya, ia dapat melihat dada Kyuhyun yang sedikit 'berisi'.

Namja manis itu menatap Yunho heran "Memangnya kenapa ? a-aku merasa disini sangat panas, mungkin karena fans-fansmu menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh." jelas Kyuhyun dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kantin.

Karena Yunho yang tak ingin miliknya 'hard' di tempat umum, akhirnya setelah berpamitan pada Kyuhyun dan Amber ia beranjak lalu pergi keluar dari kantin.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Namun sebelum sendoknya sempat masuk ke mulut, ia mengangkat kepalanya karena merasa sedari tadi tengah di perhatikan oleh yeoja di hadapannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho-ssi, Kyuhyun-ah ?" tanya Amber penuh selidik, matanya sedikit menyipit. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya, dan aku baru bertemu dengannya 2 kali, itu pun dia yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba." jawab Kyuhyun sekenannya. Ia kembali menyendokkan makanannya.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ah." kata Amber santai.

"Uhukk!"

.

.

.

_From : Siwon Choi_

_Subject : -_

_-Pulang sekolah nanti sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, ban mobilku bocor. Tapi kalau kau mau, kita bisa naik bis bersama-_

Kyuhyun membaca SMS dari Siwon dengan senyum mengembang, setelah kemarin memberi nomornya, baru sekarang Siwon mengiriminya pesan. Jari lentik Kyuhyun mengetik balasan yang menyatakan persetujuan dan mengirimnya pada Siwon. Tepat setelah Kyuhyun membalas pesan Siwon, Lee Sonsaengnim memasuki kelas. Kyuhyun membuka bukunya, namun sebelum itu ia memandang ke luar jendela, tepatnya ke arah lapangan basket. Disana, Siwon terlihat sedang membuka handphonenya dan memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke dalam tas dengan senyum sumringah.

Wajah Kyuhyun merona hebat, apakah Siwon tersenyum karena membaca balasan SMSnya ? jika memang iya..ah Kyuhyun terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan pikiran-pikiran tentang Siwon.

Beberapa jam kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi, menandankan pelajaran telah selesai. Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. Siwon pasti sudah menunggunya disana, namun belum sampai di tempat tujuan, seorang namja bermata musang menghadang jalannya.

"Yunho ?"

"Kyu, kau mau pulang ? bagaimana jika ku antar ke rumah ?" tawar Yunho.

"Mianhae Yunho-ah, aku sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pulang bersama ?" tawar Kyuhyun karena tak ingin membuat Yunho tersinggung oleh penolakannya.

Yunho tampak sedikit berfikir. "Eumm.. baiklah. Besok ku tunggu kau di gerbang sekolah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari kecil. Jinjaa~ melihat punggung Kyuhyun, rasanya ingin sekali ia memeluk namja imut itu dari belakang.

Kyuhyun terengah ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia menunduk sembari menstabilkan nafasnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kemudian terkikik lirih, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang selalu di bawanya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mengangkat tubuhnya, wajah pucat hingga telinga nya memerah, nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal, surai brunettenya berantakan. Namun pemandangan itu malah membuat Kyuhyun terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih manis di mata Siwon. Kyuhyun menerima sapu tangan yang di sodorkan Siwon.

"Gomawo.. apa kita ketinggalan bus ?" tanya Kyuhyun, tangannya sibuk mengelap keringat di wajah dan lehernya. Siwon menggeleng.

"Belum, tapi sepertinya ini bus terakhir. Pasti akan sangat penuh."

Setelah beberapa menit, bus yang di tunggu-tunggu pun datang. Benar saja, keadaan di dalam bus sangat penuh sesak. Siwon refleks menggandeng pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, membawa namja manis itu menuju tempat di pojok bus yang masih terlihat lenggang. Mata bulat Kyuhyun mengerjap saat melihat pergelangannya yang di gandeng siwon, seketika wajah pucatnya kembali merona, si tampan itu selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihak Siwon, penumpang yang duduk di depannya kini beranjak, tampaknya pria setengah baya itu hendak turun. Siwon dengan segera menduduki bangku kosong itu, kemudian mencolek Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri.

"Duduklah disini Kyu" ucap Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya. Kyuhyun membelalak, Siwon ingin dia duduk di pangkuannya ?

"T-tapi aku malu Siwon-ah, pasti mereka akan memperhatikan kita" jawab Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Tenang saja Kyu, disini sangat sesak. pasti tak akan ada yang melihat"

Mendengar penuturan Siwon, dengan malu-malu Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya di pangkuan Siwon. tubuhnya menegang, takut-takut berat badannya membuat Siwon pegal.

"Relakskan dirimu Kyu, bersandarlah,"

Tangan Siwon melingkari perut Kyuhyun kemudian menekan tubuh itu untuk bersandar padanya. Punggung Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Siwon, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Siwon. posisi yang sangat nyaman namun termasuk posisi yang gawat juga untuk Kyuhyun, jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar, malah semakin berdebar setiap detiknya. Ia melirik tangan Siwon yang masih melingkar di perutnya, dengan ragu, tangannya terulur kemudian menggenggam tangan Siwon.

Namja berbibir joker itu pun sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, namun hanya terlihat rambut brunette dan ujung hidung kyuhyun yang memerah. Ia terkekeh kecil, imut sekali. Hidunya bergesekan dengan surai Kyuhyun, lagi.. ia dapat mencium bau segar buah-buahan dari rambut Kyuhyun, bau khas anak-anak.

Bus sedikit bergoyang karena melewati polisi tidur, otomatis tubuh Kyuhyun pun ikut bergeser karena pergerakan bus. Dengan jelas Siwon dapat merasakan '_junior_'nya bergesekan dengan butt montok Kyuhyun.

'Ya tuhan, tidak mungkin aku terangsang karena seorang namja. Aku normal, aku namja normal. Payudara wanita lebih menggiurkan dari-"

Belum sempat Siwon melanjutkan rutukan hatinya, Kyuhyun yang secara otomatis memperbaiki posisi duduknya kembali bergesekan dengan milik Siwon. Membuat si tampan itu kembali bergetar.

"God! Aku terangsang!"

Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya dengan wajah memerah padam karena merasakan sebuah benda yang sedari tadi menusuk-nusuk buttnya. Ia yakin itu pasti milik Siwon.

Bus berhenti, tubuh Siwon sedikit terdorong ke depan. Bibir joker itu meringis kecil karena juniornya yang sudah sangat 'hard'. Setengah mati ia membayangkan tubuh menggiurkan kekasihnya, ya.. ia memang sudah sering berhubungan intim dengan Stella. Namun kali ini tak bisa, yang muncul malah wajah merah Kyuhyun yang sedang terengah-engah saat menghampirinya di gerbang sekolah tadi.

Melihat bangku kosong di sebelah Siwon, Kyuhyun hendak beranjak. Namun pergerakannya di tahan oleh tangan Siwon yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Andwae Kyu, milikku sedang bangun. Ku mohon, tutupi hingga kita sampai." mohon Siwon berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. namja manis itu mengangguk-angguk pelan, pipinya masih semerah tomat.

"Kyu, apa kau pernah melakukan sex dengan pacarmu ?" tanya Siwon terang-terangan masih dengan berbisik. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Tak ingin orang-orang menyadari wajah merah padamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menuntaskan ini Kyu ? let's have sex."

Entah fikiran Siwon yang terlalu buntu atau karena ia yang terlalu mesum, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berhubungan intim. Siwon memang selalu gelap mata jika sudah dalam keadaan terangsang. Tak sadarkah kau kalau Kyuhyun itu seorang namja ?

"M-mwo ?!"

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

Cats : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Stella Kim, Go Ahra, GS! For Heechul. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Don't Like BL Don't Read ! typo's, cerita pasaran, dll.

Backsound : Love In the ice – DBSK, Let Her Go - Passanger

Summary :

'Kau bilang, jika aku tersenyum maka semua akan baik-baik saja'

.

.

Kyuhyun terbelalak menyadari Siwon yang mengikutinya turun dari bus, padahal perjalanan untuk sampai ke rumah si tampan itu masih lumayan jauh. Pikiran Kyuhyun masih melayang-layang karena ucapan absurd Siwon sewaktu mereka masih di bus, jantungnya masih berdebar karena membayangkan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'.

"K-kenapa kau ikut turun ?" gugup Kyuhyun sambil berjalan dan tak lupa membuang mukanya yang memerah kesamping. Yang di tanya hanya berjalan dengan gelisah sembari menutupi sesuatu yang masih menonjol dengan tas selempangnya.

"Bukankah kita akan melakukan sex ? kau harus membantuku menyelesaikan ini Kyu" ucap Siwon santai sambil menunjuk selangkangannya, dirinya masih sibuk menutupi sesuatu yang dengan laknatnya bangkit di tengah umum.

Langkah kaki jenjang Kyuhyun terhenti, bibir pinkishnya membulat mendengar ucapan fulgar Siwon. "Sex ? a-apa kau gila ? aku tidak mau melakukan itu!" tolak Kyuhyun terang-terangan, kemudian matanya mencari objek lain demi menghindari tatapan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau tak mau ? kita sama-sama namja Kyu, setelahnya kau bisa melupakan kalau kita sudah melakukan 'itu'. Kau juga tidak akan hamil." Ucap Siwon sedikit frustasi mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun.

"Gampang sekali kau mengatakan itu" lirih Kyuhyun, ia kini dengan berani menatap wajah Siwon.

"Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun, kita berdua namja, tidak akan ada hal yang terjadi setelah melakukan sex. Jika kau takut, aku akan memakai kondom. Tapi jujur saja, aku masih bersih dari hal-hal itu."

"Dengarkan aku Siwon-ah. Walaupun aku seorang gay, tapi aku tidak akan mau bercinta dengan orang yang bukan kekasihku" Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkah kakinya mendahului Siwon, ia menggeram kesal. Bisa-bisanya Siwon dengan santai mengajak dirinya melakukan sex. Sebegitu bebaskah kehidupan Siwon ?

Di sisi lain, ingin rasanya Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kemudian memperkosa namja manis itu. Sungguh, ia kini sudah di butakan oleh nafsu. Tapi akal pikirannya masih berpikir jernih, jika Kyuhyun tidak terima kemudian melaporkannya pada polisi, bisa gawat. Ia pasti akan di cincang menjadi 5 bagian oleh ummanya yang seperti monster.

Sebuah ide melintas di otak pas-pasan Siwon. Ia sedikit berlari menyusul Kyuhyun, meraih pergelangan tangan namja manis itu, hingga membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi kekasihku ? aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun melongo sejadi-jadinya mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan mendadak Siwon, apa yang ada di pikiran si tampan ini ? tadi mengajaknya bermain sex, sekarang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih pria berlesung pipi itu ?

Dengan segala kepolosan yang Kyuhyun miliki, si manis itu mengangguk pelan. Ia berpikir bahwa Siwon bersungguh-sungguh meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih Siwon. Karena yang ia tahu saat menonton drama percintaan yang sering Jaejoong tonton, jika seorang lelaki benar-benar menyukai seseorang, maka lelaki itu selalu membuatnya senang dan menatap lama kedua matanya di saat menyatakan cinta . Lagipula, Kyuhyun tak bisa memungkiri jika ia menyukai Siwon. Siwon amat sangat baik kepadanya, membelikannya boneka, mengantar jemput sekolah, mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Apalagi yang kurang ?

"Benarkah kau mau menjadi pacarku ? jadi sekarang kita bisa melakukan sex kan ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. "Bukan sex Siwonnie, Jae hyung bilang jika ada yang mengajak sex aku harus menolak, tapi kalau kekasihku mengajak making love aku baru boleh menerimanya"

"Yayaya.. making love. Bisakah ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sekali lagi "Tidak bisa Wonnie..kita harus berpacaran dulu. Seperti..kencan misalnya" ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu, rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi chubby si manis itu. Siwon mengusap wajahnya frustasi, aishh.. susah sekali mengajak bocah polos ini bersetubuh. Padahal mereka sama-sama namja, jadi tidak apa-apa kan ?

Otaknya kembali berputar, Jja- Siwon pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kyuhyun mau memuskanmu.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, memerangkap pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. "Kyu, sebelum berkencan seorang pasangan kekasih harus melakukan se- ah! Making love dulu"

Siwon menatap ke dalam mata bulat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya polos, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Jadi harus seperti itu dulu ? aigoo.. kenapa aku baru tahu ?"

Sungguh, jawaban Kyuhyun mampu membuat Siwon gemas setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa ada namja sepolos dan seimut ini.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang kau sudah tau, kita harus making love. Kau mau melakukan di rumahku atau di rumahmu ? Ah, mungkin sebaiknya kita melakukan di rumahku atau di hotel saja"

Dan ekspresi Kyuhyun kini membuat Siwon kebingungan, Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya seperti sedang berfikir keras. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun sudah setuju untuk making love dengannya ?

"Di hotel ? kenapa tidak di rumahku saja ? kan sudah dekat."

Oh hell! Di rumah Kyuhyun ? maaf-maaf saja, ia masih sayang nyawa. Jaejoong pasti akan segera membunuhnya jika tahu ia telah mempengaruhi pikiran polos adiknya.

"Tidak bisa Kyu.. a-aku.. aku tidak membawa kondom! Ya kondom" kilah Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Jja- kita ke rumahmu"

Siwon's home-

"Waaaahh~ besar sekali. Apa kau yakin ini sebuah rumah Wonnie ? ini istana kan ?" ucap Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah Siwon. demi apapun, ia tidak pernah melihat rumah sebagus ini. Guci-guci mahal tertata rapi di pinggir ruangan, sofa berplistur indah, televisi dengan layar lebar, serta sebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Dan ini baru ruang tamu, bagaimana jika ia masuk lebih ke dalam lagi ?

"Ayolah Kyu, kita langsung masuk ke kamarku saja" ajak Siwon tidak sabaran lalu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. namja manis itu mengikuti langkah Siwon masih dengan pandangannya yang beredar kemana-mana.

Siwon memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan tergesa-gesa, ia sudah tidak sabar menunggangi namja manis yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan isi rumahnya. Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Siwon, matanya kembali memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan.

"Foto-foto siapa ini Wonnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran saat mendapati foto-foto yeoja anggun yang amat sangat cantik memenuhi dinding kamar Siwon, bahkan ada salah satu foto yeoja itu yang di buat paling besar dan di figura sedemikian rupa. Siwon lupa..

"Itu adikku yang sedang kuliah di Australia, sudahlah.. jangan di pikirkan"

Dengan sigap Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawa namja manis itu ke atas kasurnya. Siwon segera memulai aksinya, tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun posesif.

"Wonnie, dimana orang tuamu ?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang susah di artikan.

"Kenapa kau malah menatapku ?"

"Hanya ingin"

"Jadi dimana orang tuamu ?"

"Mereka bercerai, aku hanya tinggal bersama ummaku. Appaku sudah menikah lagi, sedangkan ummaku sibuk bekerja"

Siwon mengucapkannya dengan santai, namun Kyuhyun melihat ada sedikit luka dari tatapan namja yang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa jam lalu. Kyuhyun sekarang tahu, Siwon kesepian. Dengan polosnya ia membawa kepala Siwon bersandar di dadanya, kemudian mengusap-usap rambut hitam Siwon seakan pria tampan itu adalah anak kecil yang sedang bersedih.

"Sstt... jangan sedih, kan sudah ada aku" bisik Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Siwon yang tengah kebingungan, namun Siwon membiarkan apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun. Lagipula, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Dirinya seperti mendapat sebuah kehangatan yang tak pernah dia rasakan dari siapapun, bahkan dari umma dan appanya.

Siwon menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher putih Kyuhyun, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma buah-buahan segar yang menguar dari leher si manis itu. Berbeda dengan aroma parfum mahal Stella, aroma Kyuhyun sangat menenangkan.

Bibir jokernya memberikan kecupan kecil di leher Kyuhyun, namun semakin lama kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan jilatan-jilatan menggoda. Kyuhyun mendesis saat lidah Siwon turun menuju pertengahan lehernya.

Tangan terampil Siwon membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan lainnya mulai meraba-raba butt montok Kyuhyun. Sungguh, kulit halus Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya lupa diri. Bibirnya turun ke dada Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tertutupi seragam, ia menatap lapar dada kyuhyun yang sedikit berisi dan perut rata Kyuhyun yang menggoda.

Lidahnya bermain-main di atas puting pink Kyuhyun, menghisap kemudian menjilat. Begitu seterusnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar ketagihan dengan properti Kyuhyun yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun mengerang kecil saat Siwon menghisap nipplenya dengan penuh napsu, tangannya meremas-remas rambut hitam Siwon. namja tampan itu kini terlihat seperti bayi besar yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkikik.

(NC skip)

Beberapa menit setelah Siwon selesai menyalurkan nafsunya dan bermain di atas dada Kyuhyun, kini Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merasakan pergerakan dari kekasihnya. Ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Siwon.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa ketika sadar Siwon yang tertidur pulas di atas dadanya, mulut Siwon masih menempel pada nipple Kyuhyun, benar-benar seperti bayi besar.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tapi harusnya aku yang lelah. Aigoo~ tadi benar-benar sakit sekali, sampai sekarangpun masih sakit" rutuk Kyuhyun ketika rasa perih kembali menyerang holenya. Mata bulatnya melirik Siwon, kekasihnya kini tidur dengan nafas teratur.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Siwon yang tertidur di atas dadanya, ia mengelus-elus pelan kepala Siwon.

Siwon yang baik, Siwon yang perhatian, Siwon yang mesum, Siwon yang kesepian, Siwon yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya, membuat ia sedikit melupakan kekasihnya yang telah pergi.

Kyuhyun tak bisa membohongi hatinya, ia mencintai namja ini.

.

.

Siwon menenggak bir di tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya, mulutnya meracau tidak jelas. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada kejadian tadi siang.

Mengucapkan kata cinta pada Kyuhyun, meminta namja itu menjadi kekasihnya, bersetubuh dengan Kyuhyun, memasukkan benda pusakanya ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia masuki, semua pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya frustasi, sebegitu gelap matanyakah hingga ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk melayani nafsu bejatnya ? ya tuhan, ia bukan gay!

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangannya ?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Siwon.

Siwon melirik pria tinggi di sebelahnya kemudian melengos malas. "Dia gay"

"Ternyata tebakanku benar, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak tertarik padanya kan ?" namja tinggi itu meneguk vodkanya.

Siwon menggeleng ragu. "T-tentu saja tidak Zhoumi-ah! Aku masih menyukai tubuh wanita. Kau pikir aku gay ?!"

Namja tinggi yang ternyata adalah teman Siwon itu terkekeh geli. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Jujur saja, aku sudah mendapatkan foto dirimu dan kyuhyun yang sedikit...intim"

Siwon membelalak, ia ingin menyela namun di urungkannya saat Zhoumi menyodorkan sebuah kertas. "Ini tiket berlibur ke Australia, kau bisa bertemu Stella selama yang kau mau"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui Kyuhyun seorang gay ?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mempermalukannya, menyenangkan bukan ?" ucap Zhoumi santai kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku di tempatnya. Siwon melirik tiket yang di beri zhoumi. Ia memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa sebuah wajah manis dan polos seketika muncul dalam pikirannya.

Tidak, ia mengucapkan hal itu dengan tidak sadar, dirinya terlalu frustasi karena kejadian tadi siang dan sedikit menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena menggodanya. Tapi bukankah dia sendiri yang meminta ? bukankah ia yang terangsang ?

Dan kini Siwon menyadari satu hal, ia sudah membongkar aib namja manis itu.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun berjalan riang, wajahnya terus memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Dirinya sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu kekasih barunya. Siwon pasti akan terkejut saat mendapat bekal makan siang yang di masaknya sendiri.

Namun lagi-lagi pagi cerianya harus berakhir ketika segerombolan kuntilanak menghadang jalannya, Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, ia menatap yeoja-yeoja di depannya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Ada apalagi ?"

"Sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali ? pasti karena melihat fotomu yang terpasang di mading eoh ?" tanya Ahra dengan smirk terbaiknya.

"Mading ?"

Ahra pura-pura menunjukkan wajah kagetnya "ya Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun, kau belum melihat foto-foto mesramu bersama kekasih priamu ? kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan kekasih gay-mu ? aku kan penasaran~" tanya Ahra to the point, ia benar-benar puas melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun.

Tanya memperdulikan Ahra dan kawan-kawannya, Kyuhyun berbalik kemudian berlari.

"Ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih pada orang yang memajang foto-foto itu" ucap Ahra pada Yoona, Sooyoung dan Hyuna.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun terus berlari menuju mading sekolah. Sesampainya disana, ia mendapati kerumunan siswa HwangGe yang sebagian besar kini menatap jijik ke arahnya. Kyuhyun masih terus maju meminta jalan untuk melihat apa yang terpampang di dalam mading.

DEG!

Mata bulatnya menatap kosong foto-foto di depannya, hatinya mencelos. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padanya ?

Beberapa menit sudah Kyuhyun berdiri terpaku di depan mading. Ia masih menatap foto-fotonya dengan Siwon yang sedikit intim. Foto-foto itu di ambil dari belakang Siwon, jadi hanya terlihat punggung kekasihnya saja dalam foto itu.

"Bisa kalian menyingkir ? ini bukan tontonan"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi siswa-siswi yang masih berkumpul di depan mading. Mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing, kumpulan itupun seketika bubar. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang masih diam di tempat.

Heechul membuka pintu mading, mengambil foto-foto itu kemudian menyobek-nyobeknya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Dengan santainya ia membuang serpihan foto-foto itu ke dalam tong sampah.

Mata bulatnya melirik Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, tatapan matanya yang selalu dingin kini melembut. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah adik dari sahabatnya, Jaejoong. Ia amat sangat menghormati dan menyayangi Jaejoong, karena semenjak kecil ia sudah berteman dengan namja cantik itu dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana perjuangan Jaejoong untuk menghidupi Kyuhyun dan putus sekolah hanya agar Kyuhyun bisa bersekolah.

Dengan gerakan lembut Heechul memutar tubuh kyuhyun menghadap ke arahnya, lalu perlahan membawa tubuh namja yang lebih pendek darinya ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan.

"Nonna ?" lirih Kyuhyun, ia sedikit kaget ketika sadar seseorang memeluknya, dan terlebih itu adalah seorang Queenka.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tidak, aku bahkan sekarang merasa lega luar biasa"

"..."

"Wajah kekasihku tidak terlihat di foto itu. Aku tidak ingin dia mendapat cacian dari murid-murid" entah kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berbicara sepanjang ini di hadapan sang Queenka.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Heechul, kemudian berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi tidak, moodnya sedang sedikit buruk. Ia ingin pergi ke tempat dimana ia bisa sendiri.

Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

"Wonnie.."

Ia tersenyum saat melihat Siwon yang berdiri membelakanginya, Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri Siwon, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Siwon tidak sendirian.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada mempermalukan orang miskin" ucap namja tinggi yang Kyuhyun ketahui bernama Zhoumi.

"Pasti dia sekarang sudah pulang ke rumahnya dan menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil" lanjut Jinki sambil tertawa terbahak.

"Kau hebat Siwon-ah! Hanya dengan hitungan minggu kau sudah mengetahui orientasi namja itu" sahut Minho lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Siwon yang hanya terdiam.

Zhoumi tersenyum senang kemudian berjalan mendekati Siwon. "Bersenang-senanglah di Australia Siwon-ah, Stella pasti akan terkejut dengan kedatanganmu yang mendadak. Habiskan harimu dengan menikmati tubuh kekasih cantikmu itu, arraseo ?"

"Stella ? wanita yang foto-fotonya terpasang di kamar Siwon ?" tanya sesosok yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan kekasih dan teman-teman kekasihnya.

"Ne, Sulli chagi" jawab Minho.

Sesosok namja manis yang mendengarkan percakapan itu kini hanya menatap hampa sekumpulan namja di depannya, ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya hanya di permainkan.

"Siapa itu ?" tanya Minho ketika menyadari ada sosok lain selain mereka berlima. Siwon membalikkan badannya, melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan hampa.

Apa itu ? kenapa hatinya sakit sekali ?

Tanpa sadar Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, namun baru langkah kedua Kyuhyun sudah membuka suaranya.

"Berhenti disitu Siwon-ah"

"Kyu aku ti-"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia masih menatap Siwon hampa. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, kepalanya pusing. Nyatakah ini ? liquid bening sudah menumpuk di mata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah pernah di tinggalkan" lirih Kyuhyun namun dapat di dengar oleh Siwon.

Hati Siwon terasa di remas ketika melihat senyum lebar kini terpampang jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. namja manis itu tersenyum, namun tetesan air mata terus mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Terimakasih Siwon-ah. Aku membencimu"

DEG!

Ingin rasanya Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah berbalik dan berjalan pergi, namun kakinya seakan terpaku dan lidahnya mendadak kelu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu atap sekolah, ia terus menyeka air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

GREP!

Matanya membulat penuh saat sesorang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa sosok itu.

"Yunho-ssi ?"

TBC...

Miaan kalau alurnya kecepetan atau gimana, maaf juga kalo ga terlalu ngena ceritanya, btw thanks buat reviewnya. Oh iya, kira-kira kalau ceritanya di bikin m-preg gimana ?

Ve usahain biar bisa update kilat okay ? Bow ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Cats : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Stella Kim, Go Ahra, GS! For Heechul. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Don't Like BL Don't Read ! typo's, cerita pasaran, dll.

Backsound : Love In the ice – DBSK, Let Her Go - Passanger

Summary :

'Kau bilang, jika aku tersenyum maka semua akan baik-baik saja'

.

.

Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah pagi tadi, Kyuhyun mengurung dirinya di dalam kelas. Padahal ini sudah masuk jam istirahat, perutnya sedari pagi belum diisi karena sibuk membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Siwon.

Hatinya kembali berteriak nelangsa saat kembali memikirkan keka- ah tidak, mantan kekasihnya itu. Apa mereka bisa di katakan kekasih ? bukahkah Siwon hanya mempermainkannya ?

Lama-lama Kyuhyun bosan juga berdiam diri di dalam kelas, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menganggap apa yang terjadi hari ini tidak pernah terjadi. Otaknya serasa penuh karena memikirkan kejadian-kejadian tak terduga yang membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah lunglai, ia tak memperdulikan murid-murid yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan jika semua murid tau orientasi seksualnya, toh ia tidak merugikan mereka.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanya seseorang, Kyuhyun hanya melirikkan matanya kesamping.

"Pergilah, kau juga pasti jijik padaku aniya?" sahut Kyuhyun malas, yeoja di sampingnya terkekeh geli. Bahkan dalam keadaan badmood pun Kyuhyun masih terlihat lucu di matanya. Amber, yeoja tomboy itu memang mengagumi Kyuhyun sewaktu dulu mereka baru bertemu. Bagi amber Kyuhyun adalah namja termanis, terpolos dan juga terevil yang pernah ia temui, ingin sekali Amber bisa menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku jijik aku tidak akan menghampirimu"

"Sudahlah jangan basa-basi, kau hanya ingin mengejekku kan? "

"Untuk apa aku mengejekmu? Tidak ada untungnya untukku. ck! Kau ini sensitiv sekali, seperti yeoja yang sedang datang bulan saja"

"Kau tahu kan aku gay?"

"Aku tahu"

Kyuhyun mendecak, yeoja tomboy di sebelahnya ini keras kepala sekali. Dengan tiba-tiba amber menyeret Kyuhyun dan membawa namja yang sedang dalam keadaan badmood itu menuju taman di belakang sekolah.

"Kau gila amber-ah!"

Kyuhyun berlutut dengan nafas menderu, rasanya ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah Amber yang kini menatapnya dengan cengiran lima jari. Untung saja Kyuhyun masih sadar kalau Amber adalah seorang yeoja.

"Tidak baik berlama-lama bersedih Kyuhyun-ah. Kita tunggu temanku, setelah ini kau pasti tidak akan bersedih lagi"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Diam dan tunggulah tuan Cho"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah, dengan malas ia menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku taman. Tak ada salahnya juga mengikuti amber, dari pada ia berlama-lama memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Amber yang masih berdiri hanya memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba, dari awal ia sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang baik, namja sepolos Kyuhyun tak berhak di sakiti seperti itu. Apalagi setahunya, Kyuhyun tak pernah membuat masalah pada siapun.

Amber mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar taman, matanya seketika tertumbuk pada sosok namja tinggi yang sedang berlari mendekati. Senyum lima jari Amber merekah.

"Kyu, temanku sudah datang"

Kening Kyuhyun tertaut melihat sosok yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan Amber. Ia masih memfokuskan pandangannya, sosok itu sepertinya familiar sekali.

"Kau lama sekali Changmin-ah"

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, amber memanggil orang itu Changmin? Changmin sang kapten basket HwangGe ? Changmin yang tinggi dan terkenal rakus itu ?

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Changmin yang dingin dan berwibawa berteman dengan Amber yang cerewet dan tomboy? Sungguh luar biasa, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kekasihku memanggil-manggil dan tidak ingin aku meninggalkannya"

Sahut Changmin santai, mata bambinya melirik namja yang sedang duduk di atas bangku taman. Amber hanya membalas dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia akan ikut dengan kita, tidak masalah kan ?"

Tanya Amber. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Amber, Changmin malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. dan hal itu refleks membuat kepala Kyuhyun sedikit mundur ke belakang, mata Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu saat Changmin memperhatikan wajah manisnya intens.

Changmin mengedikkan pundaknya "Tidak masalah, dia imut" ucap Changmin absurd, Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun walaupun ada sedikit rasa enggan karena harus mengakhiri menatap wajah manis itu.

Changmin dan Amber berjalan menuju tembok belakang sekolah di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun, bibir pink Kyuhyun sedikit melengkung ke atas melihat interaksi antara Amber dan Changmin, ternyata Changmin yang terkenal dingin dengan wajah stoicnya hanya terlihat saat di depan umum saja. Selebihnya Changmin adalah namja tinggi yang hobby merengek, tapi tentang dirinya yang mempunyai kekasih dengan nama 'makanan' itu bukanlah gosip belaka.

Kyuhyun sedikit shock saat melihat Amber memanjat tembok belakang sekolah, dan kemudian di susul oleh Changmin. Kegiatan dua sosok berbeda gender itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, mereka mengajaknya membolos?

"Hei jangan lama-lama berdiri disana, kita bisa ketahuan"

Ujar Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangannya berniat membantu namja manis itu memanjat. Changmin terkekeh pelan melihat wajah bingung bercampur shock Kyuhyun, apalagi kini Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan gelengan-gelengan lucu.

"Aku takut changmin-ssi. Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan? Sebentar lagi juga bel masuk berbunyi."

"Kalau kau cepat meraih tanganku dan memanjat kesini, aku pastikan kita tidak akan ketahuan. Semua guru sedang sibuk makan siang dan akan memantau daerah ini lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi"

Jelas Changmin, dengan pikiran kalut Kyuhyun akhirnya menggapai uluran tangan Changmin. Ia berusaha memanjat walau berkali-kali terpeleset, tapi Changmin tetap memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

HUP!

Tangan Changmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir terjatuh ketika sampai di atas tembok, sedangkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun kini sudah melingkar di sekitar leher Changmin, mengingat tembok sekolah yang cukup tinggi membuat takut jika dirinya terjatuh.

Sadar dengan posisinya yang memalukan, Kyuhyun melepas tangannya yang mengalung di leher Changmin.

"Mianhae Changmin-ssi, aku terlalu takut."

"Gwenchana, aku suka berdekatan denganmu. Wangimu enak"

Jawab Changmin dengan wajah datarnya, pria tinggi itu mencari tempat berpijak dan dengan sekali lompatan dirinya sudah sampai di luar sekolah. Kyuhyun dengan sebisa mungkin mengikuti gerakan Changmin, dan jadilah kini ketiganya berada di luar sekolah.

"Kita benar-benar membolos?"

Tanya Kyuhyun masih tak percaya bahwa dirinya yang merupakan murid teladan dan bersekolah dengan beasiswa tengah membolos. Amber menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah tidak apa-apa jika sekali-sekali orang pintar membolos?"

"Lalu setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke game center"

Mendengar jawaban Changmin seketika membuat mata Kyuhyun berbinar, sudah lama ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang baginya sangat menyenangkan itu. Lagipula dirinya tidak ingin terus-terusan berlarut dalam kesedihan karena rasa sakit hatinya.

.

.

Lima jam sudah Kyuhyun membolos dan berada di game center bersama Amber dan Changmin, Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau Changmin juga seorang gamers seperti dirinya. Sedangkan Amber sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana Changmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun sudah mulai memanggil changmin dengan panggilan nonformal, Changmin sendiri yang meminta Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bar milik saudaraku ?" tawar Changmin masih tetap konsen dengan permainan di depannya. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada Changmin, bar ? seumur hidup Kyuhyun belum pernah mengunjungi tempat itu, Jaejoong selalu mewanti-wantinya agar tidak memasuki tempat yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

"Tapi hyungku bilang tempat itu tidak bagus Changmin-ah, disana banyak orang jahat dan orang mabuk" ucap Kyuhyun dengan segala kepolosannya. Changmin menghentikan permainannya kemudian menatap wajah lucu Kyuhyun yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak berbahaya jika kita mengunjunginya bersama-sama. Ayolah Kyu, temani aku. Amber tidak akan mau ku ajak kesana, nanti akan ku kenalkan kau pada teman-temanku"

Changmin menunjukkan ekspresi memohonnya, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun luluh lalu mengangguk pelan. Mungkin ini kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk mempunyai banyak teman, teman-teman Changmin pasti sangat baik, pikirnya.

Hari sudah mulai malam, setelah mengantar Amber dan mampir ke rumah Changmin untuk berganti baju, mereka kemudian pergi menuju bar milik saudara Changmin.

"Jja- Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah lebar Changmin, ia sedikit was-was melihat bangunan megah di depannya. Samar-samar terdengar suara hingar-bingar dari dalam bangunan itu.

Changmin membuka pintu, Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya lalu menutup hidungnya dengan tangan, bau rokok bercampur alkohol seketika menyeruak menusuk indra penciumannya. Namun namja manis itu terus mengikuti langkah Changmin. Kyuhyun menyadari tidak sedikit orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Tapi sepertinya kau harus peduli pada tatapan-tatapan lapar mereka Kyu, tak sadarkah jika penampilanmu malam ini amat sangat menggiurkan ?

Kyuhyun memakai celana ketat milik Changmin yang kekecilan, kaus sebatas perut yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, hingga secara langsung mempertontonkan leher serta bahu mulusnya. Sepatu boot hitam setinggi mata kaki membuat namja manis itu terlihat semampai dan semakin menggairahkan. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk menabrak punggung Changmin yang berhenti mendadak.

Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, mensejajarkan posisi Kyuhyun dengan di sampingnya.

"Perkenalkan Kyu, ini teman-temanku"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ada sekitar 6 atau 7 orang namja dan yeoja tengah berkumpul sambil berangkulan dengan posisi amat sangat intim.

"Bertemu dimana kau dengan anak kucing ini Changmin-ah? Manis sekali" celetuk salah satu teman Changmin sesaat setelah Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi paling ujung yang membentuk setengah lingkaran. Changmin menglare temannya.

"Aku sudah tahu maksud dari ucapanmu Hyunjoong-ah. Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya."

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Changmin, apa maksud teman barunya ini ?

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia teman satu sekolahku" lanjut Changmin memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada teman-temannya. Ketiga lelaki yang merupakan teman Changmin mengangguk-angguk, lelaki yang duduk paling dengan Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air berwarna putih.

"Namaku Kim Bum, minumlah jika kau mau"

Namja bernama Kim Bum itu menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat, wajah Kyuhyun sedikit merah menyadari Kim Bum yang sampai sekarang masih menatapnya dari atas kebawah hingga ke atas lagi. Kyuhyun meraih gelas yang di sodorkan Kim Bum.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa air putih ini rasanya tidak enak?" bisik Kyuhyun lalu menatap jijik air putih di tangannya. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun Changmin malah terkekeh, ia membelai brunette Kyuhyun.

"Itu vodka Kyu, kalau kau tidak suka biar ku pesankan lemon tea saja. Okay?" tanya Changmin dan di jawab anggukan Kyuhyun. Changmin beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama teman-temannya. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya menunduk sambil memainkan gelas kosong di tangannya.

"Apa kau kekasih Changmin ?"

"Ne?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan mendadak namja tampan di sebelahnya. Kim Bum semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau kekasih Changmin?"

"B-bukan. Aku hanya temannya. Kami saja baru berkenalan tadi siang dan membolos untuk bermain di game center" jelas Kyuhyun, Kim Bum dapat melihat tatapan polos namja manis itu saat berbicara.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya Changmin menyukaimu."

"Eh? Apa Changmin gay?"

"Yaa... begitulah, maka dari itu, kukira kau kekasih Changmin. Karena setelah dia mengaku gay padaku dia tidak pernah mengenalkan siapa kekasihnya." Jelas Kim Bum. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mengetahui sebuah fakta tentang Changmin.

Disisi lain sesosok namja cantik berjalan mondar mandir di belakang pintu rumahnya, sesekali namja dengan mata doe itu mengusap wajahnya, lalu melihat jam dinding yang terpajang di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa belum pulang juga si evil itu? Aishh.. ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Jaejoong merutuk kesal, namun raut khawatir sedari tadi tak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Dari pada menunggu seperti ini lebih baik dia pergi untuk mencari dongsaeng satu-satunya itu, pikirnya seketika. Jaejoong meraih jaket yang tergeletak di sofa kemudian pergi keluar.

Kaki kecilnya masih terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul, sesekali mengintip ke dalam taman-taman yang di lewatinya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berjalan, namun hasilnya masih nihil. Air matanya pun sudah sedari tadi menetes, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun? bagaimana jika Kyuhyun di perkosa atau di bunuh? Bagaimana...

Ya Tuhan! Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini, ia benar-benar takut. Apalagi pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Kyuhyun selalu melintas di pikirannya.

"Awas saja kalau evil kecil itu ketemu..hikss.." ucapnya di tengah-tengah isakan.

Sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru tiba-tiba berhenti di sisi Jaejoong, membuat si cantik itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Kaca penumpang mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok namja tampan di balik setir mobil.

"Hei, kau namja gila yang ada di rumah Kyuhyun kan?" tanya namja tampan bermata musang dari dalam mobil. Jaejoong membulatkan doenya saat menyadari siapa namja yang seenak jidatnya menghentikan mobil mendadak di sisinya.

"hikss.. ya Tuhan, sesempit apakah dunia ini?" rutuk Jaejoong sambil tetap menangis. Yunho menatap heran namja cantik yang berada di samping mobilnya. Kenapa namja itu? Apakah bertemu dengannya bisa langsung membuatnya menangis? Apa salahnya ?

Yunho, pria tampan itu mendecak kesal. ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

"Cengeng sekali, berhentilah menangis" bukannya menenangkan, Yunho malah semakin membuat Jaejoong menangis lebih kencang. Si cantik itu menonjok-nonjok dada bidang Yunho.

"Sudah tau aku sedang sedih, kau malah mengataiku..hiks!"

Yunho mendesis frustasi, ia menarik tubuh kecil Jaejoong lalu membawa namja cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jaejoong menghentikan tangisannya.

"K-kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. ia tak menyangka namja tampan yang membuat dadanya berdebar saat pertama kali bertemu kini memeluknya.

"Dulu umma sering memelukku kalau aku menangis" jawab Yunho jujur. Jaejoong menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya, jujur saja, ia ingin sekali berlama-lama di dalam pelukan Yunho. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

Yunho melepas pelukannya dari tubuh kecil Jaejoong, ia memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menangis samil berjalan di tengah malam seperti ini? Jangan bilang kalau kau memang gila"

Bibir Jaejoong mempout sempurna mendengar hinaan tak langsung Yunho. "Aku mencari Kyuhyun, sejak pulang sekolah ia tidak pulang ke rumah." Jaejoong kembali muram mengingat keadaan adiknya yang kini entah berada dimana.

"Kyuhyun tidak pulang?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin namja imut dan polos seperti Kyuhyun belum pulang hingga tengah malam seperti ini? Jaejoong mengangguk sedih.

"Baiklah, kita cari Kyuhyun bersama-sama ne?"

At bar-

Setelah kepergian changmin, Kyuhyun tak mendapati Changmin kembali ke tempatnya. Mata namja bulat itu terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Changmin. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, ia haus.

Kim Bum terus-terusan menawari minuman keras padanya, Kyuhyun sudah menolak namun Kim Bum tetap bersikeras memberi minuman itu untuk Kyuhyun. Dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun meminum vodka yang di anggapnya air mineral dengan rasa aneh itu sambil menutup hidungnya.

Semakin banyak Kyuhyun minum, semakin bisa ia menerima cairan yang melewati kerongkongannya, bahkan berkali-kali Kyuhyun meminta tambah pada Kim Bum. Sungguh, ia merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang.

Bayangan tentang seseorang terus memenuhi pikirannya, Siwon yang berpura-pura baik padanya, Siwon yang sudah merenggut sesuatu berharga miliknya, Siwon yang...ah ia benci Siwon. hatinya serasa tersayat mengingat apa yang di lakukan pria yang di cintainya itu. Di tambah lagi Yunho yang tiba-tiba membisikkan kata cinta saat memeluknya di atap sekolah pagi tadi.

Kyuhyun menangis di tengah kegiatan meminum vodkanya.

Kepalanya sangat pusing, perutnya terasa mual. Ia ingin muntah.

Dengan langkah terhuyung ia berjalan mencari toilet, Kyuhyun terus memegangi perut dan menutupi mulutnya.

BRUGH!

Sial, ia menabrak seseorang. Mata tajam pria yang di tabrak Kyuhyun membulat kaget.

"Kyu?!"

Di tengah kesadarannya, Kyuhyun memanggil nama pria di depannya. "Siwon kah?"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Cats : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Stella Kim, Go Ahra, GS! For Heechul. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Don't Like BL Don't Read ! typo's, cerita pasaran, dll.

Backsound : Love In the ice – DBSK, Let Her Go - Passanger

Summary :

_'Kau bilang, jika aku tersenyum maka semua akan baik-baik saja'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mencoba meraih apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, tubuhnya limbung kesana kemari. Namja tampan di depannya mendekat, mencoba membantu namun tangan kokoh itu buru-buru di tepis oleh Kyuhyun. masih terbayang dengan jelas apa yang sudah di lakukan namja tampan itu kepadanya, menjunjungnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian menghempaskannya begitu saja.

"Jangan menyentuhku brengsek!" ucap Kyuhyun lirih namun terkesan dingin kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding. Hatinya kembali terasa remuk redam, kenapa ia harus bertemu namja itu lagi?

Siwon menatap namja di depannya hampa, bagaimana bisa namja manis, periang dan polos seperti Kyuhyun datang ke tempat seperti ini? lebih parahnya lagi ia mabuk, juga mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Namun ia paham kesalahannya pada pria manis itu, kesalahan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun maafkan.

Namun sepertinya ia belum menyerah, dengan perlahan Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini tengah terduduk sambil bersandar pada dinding, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun. Mata bulat Kyuhyun terbuka, menatap hampa pada pria tampan di depannya.

Siwon dapat melihat kesedihan yang teramat dalam pada mata bulat namja manis itu.

"Maafkan aku. Ku mohon" pinta Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun mendecih lalu segera membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Mendekatiku, membuatku bahagia, menikmati tubuhku, membohongiku, mempermainkanku kemudian sekarang meminta maaf? Kau pikir siapa dirimu ha?" tanya ketus Kyuhyun dan mulai mencoba beranjak dari tempatnya.

Siwon menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun, mengunci bahu namja manis itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Dengarkan aku Kyu! memang pada awalnya aku hanya mempermainkanmu karena sebuah taruhan. Namun setelah aku mengenalmu aku sadar bahwa kau tidak pantas untuk di permainkan, kau namja baik. Mungkin aku memang tidak mencintaimu, tapi aku.."

Seketika Siwon mengehentikan kata-katanya saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun, namja manis itu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum hambar, mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan liquid bening yang sedari tadi di tahannya. Di tengah kesadarannya, ia dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan tiba-tiba menyeruak di dadanya. Kenapa terasa begitu sakit ketika kata-kata itu keluar langsung dari mulut Siwon? padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa Siwon memang tidak memliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya.

"Lupakan.."

"..."

"Lupakan saja jika kau pernah mengenalku. Aku juga akan melakukan sebaliknya. Lagipula sebelumnya kita memang tidak saling mengenal, kau mendekatiku hanya untuk sebuah tiket karena ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu tercinta itu aniya?"

Siwon membeku, ia ingin menjawab bahwa taruhan bodoh itu sudah di lupakannya sejak lama, namun entah mengapa mulutnya sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Wajah penuh kesedihan pria di depannya membuat ia merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat, menyakiti seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya. Tangannya lagi-lagi bergerak, menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini namja manis itu tak melawan, matanya yang memerah karena pengaruh alkohol menatap Siwon kosong. Sedangkan mata tajam Siwon terus memperhatikan setiap sisi wajah putih pucat itu. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa saat dimana teman-temannya memberikannya pertaruhan konyol dan menolak taruhan sialan itu sehingga dirinya tidak membuat namja polos di depannya ini menangis.

"Kyu dengarkan aku, aku tidak-"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu? aku pernah di tinggalkan sebelumnya, jadi setelah ini bersikaplah seperti kau tidak mengenalku." Ucap Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon kosong, namun lagi-lagi liquid bening ikut menetes, mengapa ia merasa begitu lemah?

"Dan dari ini semua aku belajar, aku tidak akan lagi menjadi namja lemah." Lanjut Kyuhyun, mengusap air matanya kasar kemudian kembali bangkit. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama bersama namja yang sudah menghancurkannya namun diam-diam dicintainya itu. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, hampir saja ia terjatuh, namun tangan kekar seorang namja tinggi menahan tubuhnya.

"Kyu! gwenchana?" tanya Changmin sedikit panik melihat Kyuhyun yang sempoyongan, Kyuhyun menganggul kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Changmin?" mata Siwon membelalak, bukan kaget karena Changmin ada di tempat ini, hampir setiap hari dirinya bertemu Changmin disini. Namun ia tak menyangka Changmin mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Changmin datar tanpa menatap Siwon, ia sibuk membantu Kyuhyun agar bisa berdiri. Namun sepertinya namja manis itu kini malah tak sadarkan diri, dan dengan santai Changmin menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun ala brydal style.

"Kau mengenal Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, tepatnya siang tadi Amber mengenalkanku padanya. Dia namja yang menjadi taruhanmu dengan yang lain bukan?"

Changmin menatap Siwon dengan senyum sarkastik, mata bambinya melirik Kyuhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Kalau aku tahu bahan taruhan kalian semanis ini, seharusnya aku mengiyakan saja permintaan Zhoumi dulu. Dari awal bertemu dengannya, aku sudah ingin sekali berbuat yang 'iya-iya' padanya." Kekeh Changmin penuh arti kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih shock mendengar perkataan Changmin. Pikirannya berputar-putar. Apakah Changmin gay? Bisex? Atau Changmin hanya menginginkan sesuatu dari Kyuhyun? Siwon menggeleng lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tidak, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyakiti pria manis itu lagi.

Tanpa ragu, Siwon berjalan mengikuti Changmin. Fikiran-fikiran tentang Changmin yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini membuatnya frustasi, otaknya terus membayangkan hal-hal yang akan di lakukan Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Menyentuh Kyuhyun, mencium si manis itu, dan..

"Ya tuhan.. aku tidak sedang cemburu kan?"

Di tempat lain-

Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, tak pernah ia merasa cemas seperti sekarang ini. Adik kecilnya berada di luar dan belum pulang sampai tengah malam. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Pria bermata musang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya sedikit melirik namja cantik yang masih sesegukan dari pertama menaiki mobil. Memutar bola matanya jengah, namja cantik ini cengeng sekali.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis nona hello kitty. Aku disini untuk membantumu, bukan untuk mendengar konser tangisan solomu"

Mendengar ucapan menusuk Yunho, Jaejoong seketika menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap pria tampan itu dengan glarenya, bukannya takut Yunho malah sedikit terkikik melihat wajah imut yang sedang memelototinya.

"Aku menangis karena aku mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, bukan untuk konser solo! Kau ini kenapa jahat sekali sih padaku?" tanya Jaejoong di tengah sesegukaannya. Yunho memasang tampang berfikir sambil memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya.

"Karena aku memang jahat~" ucap Yunho dengan gaya aegyo yang di buat-buat. Entah mengapa di depan namja cantik ini dirinya bisa bersikap berbeda dari imagenya yang dingin dan pendiam.

"Dan kau tidak pantas menangis, wajah cantikmu tidak akan kelihatan kalau terus-terusan menangis" lanjut yunho santai kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Tak menghiraukan namja cantik yang kini berbulshing-bulshing ria tanpa sepengetahuannya, sungguh.. walaupun baru beberapa kali bertemu namun pria tampan itu selalu bisa menjungkir balikkan hatinya. Walau ia tahu, ada seseorang dalam mata namja tampan itu. Dan ia sangat tahu bahwa seseorang itu jelas bukan dirinya.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil tadi keduanya terdiam, Yunho sibuk dengan jalanan di depannya dan Jaejoong sibuk memperhatikan jalanan seoul yang mulai sepi, siapa tahu saja ia bisa menemukan Kyuhyun.

Drrttt...drrrttt...

Handphone di saku yunho bergetar, sebelah tangannya merogoh saku kemudian dengan segera mengangkat panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari adik sepupunya.

"Yeoboseo Changmin-ah"

_'Hyung sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan pulang lagi_' ucap seseorang dari seberang sana to the point. Yunho menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Eumm begitu.. baiklah. sepertinya malam ini aku juga tidak pulang, ada seseorang yang harus ku cari"

_'Dan kau tahu hyung? malam ini aku mendapat mainan bagus'_

"Lelaki mana lagi yang akan kau tiduri malam ini huh? Yang terpenting jangan bawa dia ke rumah. Umma dan appa sedang ada di rumah"

_'Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang terpenting dia manis sekali. Bye hyung!'_

Klik!

Yunho menatap heran layarnya yang sudah kembali normal, menampilkan foto sesosok namja manis yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di ruang perpustakaan. Adik sepupu yang tinggal bersamanya itu benar-benar urakan, tidak bisa di atur. Pantas saja Shim ahjussi menitipkan Changmin padanya. Sebenarnya Changmin adalah anak yang baik, namun semenjak perceraian paman dan bibinya anak itu menjadi sangat nakal dan kacau seperti sekarang ini.

"Hei, mungkin saja Kyuhyun menginap di rumah temanya"

Yunho berusaha memecah keheningan. Jaejoong yang masih menatap keluar jendela kini membulatkan kedua mata doenya, benar juga! Kenapa ia tidak memikirkannya sejak tadi?

"Tapi temannya hanya kau dan...Siwon?" tanya Jaejoong penuh tanda tanya. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun menginap di rumah Siwon harusnya dia meminta izin dulu padanya, Jaejoong sangat tahu Kyuhyun, adiknya yang nakal namun sangat polos itu tidak akan berani pergi tanpa izin darinya. Pria cantik itu kemudian menggigit-gigit kuku jarinya, kebiasaan jika sedang di landa panik.

"Kau mengenal Siwon?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Siwon sering mengantar jemput Kyuhyun, mereka juga terkadang pergi bersama"

Perkataan Jaejoong barusan sedikit membuat hatinya panas. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba ke rumah siwon? siapa tahu saja kyuhyun sedang disana"

"Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu dimana rumah si kuda itu"

"Apa semua manusia kau sebut dengan nama binatang? Tenang saja, dia teman satu tim basketku. Aku tahu dimana rumahnya"

"Ya sudah antarkan aku kesana sekarang" perintah Jaejoong dengan gaya seperti seorang nyonya yang sedang memerintah supirnya, membuat Yunho ingin sekali mencekik pria cantik di sebelahnya.

"Baik nyonya besar" ucap Yunho dengan nada menyindir yang kentara, namun yang disindir sama sekali tidak merasa, atau lebih tepatnya tidak peka.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya sampai di depan rumah besar dan megah milik keluarga Choi. Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu kemudian sedikit membungkuk sopan dan wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi sedikit heran karena jarang sekali tamu berkunjung tengah malam seperti ini.

"Annyeong, aku Yunho teman Siwon. Apa Siwon ada?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Mianhae, tapi tuan muda sedang tidak di rumah."

Jaejoong yang berdiri di sebelah Yunho sedikit shock. Kalau begitu, dimana adiknya sekarang?

Yunho membungkuk dalam kemudian berucap. "Terimakasih dan maaf sudah menganggu karena bertamu selarut ini"

Yeoja paruh baya di depannya tersenyum hormat lalu menutup pintu kembali. Yunho menarik nafas panjang, ia teringat pada namja yang saat ini tengah berdiri terpaku di sebelahnya. Dirinya tahu jelas bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong, ia mempunyai seorang adik, kalau Jihye belum pulang sampai selarut ini pun pasti ia akan sangat khawatir dan berusaha untuk mencarinya. Tangannya terulur, perlahan membelai surai hitam Jaejoong yang masih memandang pintu di depannya hampa.

"Aku akan mencoba menelepon Siwon" tegur Yunho menenangkan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho mengeluarkan handphonenya, mencari nama Siwon dalam kontak kemudian mendiallnya.

Tak selang beberapa lama, suara bass milik pria tampan di seberang telfon menyahut. "Yeoboseo, ada apa Yunho-ah?"

"Sampai selarut ini Kyuhyun belum pulang, aku dan Jaejoong sedang mencarinya dan sekarang kami ada di depan rumahmu. Apa kau bersama Kyuhyun?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang sana. "Aku berada di bar milik saudaramu, dan baru saja aku bertemu Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Changmin mengenal Kyuhyun dan baru saja dia membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari bar. Tapi sekarang aku sedang mengikutinya."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Siwon, Yunho menutup sambungannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Changmin bersama dengan Kyuhyun ?

Kata-kata Changmin seketika terngiang kembali di telinganya.

_'Dan kau tahu hyung? malam ini aku mendapat mainan bagus'_

"OH! Shit!"

TBC..


End file.
